


Slowly, Then All At Once

by imaginationispower



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationispower/pseuds/imaginationispower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since Bonnie returned from the 1994 prison world and things are finally starting to settle down. Caroline and Stefan have both turned their humanity back on. Lily Salvatore has decided to stick around for a while and at least try to reconnect with her with her sons. And Kai seems to be staying out of everyone's way. Everything is <b>almost</b> perfect ... until Bonnie gets some news that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Dark of Night

_"Ahh.”_

_She cried out as the edge of the branch sliced into her arm. The immediate burning sensation from the wound causing her to stop running as she sagged against the nearest tree for support. Twisting her arm gingerly in order to inspect the cut, she winces not only from the pain but the sight of it. It was going to leave a scar if not treated properly, but she could not worry about that now. At the moment she only time enough to concern herself with the bleeding, because it was imperative she starts moving again._

_It didn’t matter that it was in the middle of the night. That is was raining so hard she could barely see a few feet in front of her. Nor did it matter that she was tired and cold; her clothes soaked through all the way to her underskirts. All of it weighing her down. It didn’t even matter that she had no idea where she was or where she could go. All that matter was that she had to keep moving and get as far away from them as possible. She couldn’t let them catch her; there was just too much at stake._

_Straining to reach the bottom of her tattered dress, she ripped a piece of it in order to use it as a makeshift tourniquet around her arm; she will worry about infection later. Using her available hand and her teeth she tied it as tight as she could; her breath shuttering slightly from the pain._

_Inhaling deeply, her hand came to rest protectively over her round stomach, “All right little one,” she began; her tone soft and loving though a bit a strained, “we have to keep going. Hopefully, we will come to a town soon, where we will be able to send for help.” Her words really meant to give herself hope as she rubbed gentle circles over womb. But it was then that she felt a shift kick as if her little boy was letting her know he was in fact here with her. And despite her tears, she laughed._

_Nodding, she took another deep breath being pushing herself off the tree. “Okay,” she said feeling a little more empowered as she began navigating through the woods again._

_With every forward movement, she went deeper into the woods, lost but seeking. And though she was determined to keep moving, she couldn’t deny that her body was weak and her energy waning. She didn’t know how much longer she could go; how much longer she could press. After a while, she couldn’t help but lean against a nearby tree as she tried to catch her breathe. “Mama just needs a moment,” she said rubbing her stomach as she looked around her. It wasn’t raining as hard as it was before but it was it was still very dark. She couldn’t see anything that might indicate she was near some kind of refuge, expect…_

_Looking just to her right, she narrowed her eyes not sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing … there appeared to be a dim light in the distance. “Oh my God,” she breathed in relief as she pushed from the tree with renewed strength making her way towards the light. As she got closer she saw that it was coming from a small cottage._

_She was so tired as she made it up the stairs of the small porch, but she pushed and used all her strength to bang on the door. She continued banging even when she hear someone coming. They were right behind the door now … she was almost safe._

_But then the door opened and her heart stopped. “We’ve been waiting for you, dear,” an older man said in an overly polite voice though the expression on his face was sinister._

 _Backing away from the door, her hands went protectively over her stomach, a gentle disbelieving, “No,” escaping past her lips. Then just as she prepared to turn and run away another man, younger than the first, grabbed her from behind. She fought with all her might, but it was no use. “Please let us go. Why are you doing this?” Her wordings coming out in a fit as she continued to fight with whatever strength she had left._

_“You know we can’t do that, dear,” the old man said as he moved from the doorway so that the younger man could bring her inside. “Not until we make sure that abomination in your womb doesn’t live past its first breathe.”_

It was at that moment that Bonnie jumped up out of her sleep, a resounding, “No,” echoing off the walls of her room. She pressed her hand to her chest as she did her best to slow her breathing. It had all felt so real.

“Bonnie.” Looking up at the sound of her voice she found Damon sitting on her edge of her bed as he tentatively reached for her. She hadn’t even heard him come in; not that that should surprise her. Damon was a master at sleuth, but the speed in which he reached her side was even fast for him. It was almost like he was already there before she woke up. “Hey. Whatever it was; it’s over now. You’re safe,” he told her in a comforting voice as he pulled her against his bare chest. 

Taking a shuttering breath, Bonnie allowed the familiar feel of his arms around her to comfort her as her heart finally started to slow. No more words passed between them as Damon just continued to hold her, his right-hand gently cupping the back of her head as his left moved in soothing circles over her back. They were both so content and comfortable in that moment, that neither of them was aware of the passing time.

“Damon? Is everything all right?”

The sound of Elena’s voice, sleepy and confused, coming from Bonnie’s doorway caused the young witch to stiffen. “Yeah everything’s fine,” Damon said glancing over his shoulder, but not bothering to loosen his hold on Bonnie, though she tried to move out of his embrace. “Bonnie had a bad dream. Go back to bed; I’ll be there soon.” He didn’t even wait to see if Elena had anything else to say before turning back to Bonnie.

“I’m okay, Damon,” Bonnie said before he could say anything to her, pulling away from him as she spoke. “You don’t need to worry about me,” her tone playful but uneasy as she bit her lower lip. “You already have so much else to concern yourself with.” Like the fact that they just discovered his mother was locked in a 1903 prison world. 

“Bonnie,” her name feeling like a caress as it passed through his lips. “You know that I can’t not worry about you. You are the only concern that matters right now,” he told her softly as he moved her hair from her face and cupped her cheek. “So what made you so upset?” 

It took everything in Bonnie not to lean into his touch. Instead, she gently placed her hand over his and removed it from her cheek. “It was nothing big; I think I am just adjusting to being back,” she told him lamely. “But really I’m okay … there is nothing to worry about,” she tried assured him. 

True she had been having these nightmares for weeks now; they started shortly after he left the 1994 prison world. Nightmares with her running in the woods, dressed as if she was from the 1800s and pregnant, and trying to get away from someone trying to hurt her baby only to always get caught in the end. Here had been dreams too - lovers meeting in secret with kisses and soft touches. But all from a weird time with faces she didn't recognize. Bonnie had thought they were some strange byproduct of being alone in the prison, but here she was her second night back and she was still having them. And while a big part of her wanted to share them with Damon, she didn’t want him to worry. She wasn’t lying when she told him there were other things he should be concerning himself with. “Go back to bed … back to Elena.” Her tone resigned as she moved towards the other side of the bed putting space between them.

Something in Damon told him there was something she wasn’t telling him. Whatever she was dreaming about had had her moaning and kicking in her sleep before she had finally awakened. He had been just about to wake her himself when she shot up. And whatever she was fighting had really shaken her up; he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to help her chase the demons away. But he also understood her need for distance. 

Reluctantly he rose from his seat at the edge her bed. “Okay.” He went to leave but stopped when he reached her doorway. “But I’m right next door if you need me, though,” he reminded her.

“I know.” 

And with one last little smile, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it starts. Lol. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction and I am really excited about it. But before we go any further there are two major things you must know. First, Damon spent six months (not four) in the 1994 prison world with Bonnie; he came back right before NYE. And secondly, I want nothing to do with Lily and her family. So in my version, they were killed off before she was sent to the 1903 prison world. However, that doesn't mean she was alone. She did have one companion, but you will meet him later. ;) 
> 
> With said, let me know what you think. <3


	2. Ch. 1: It Seems My Life Is Going to Change

**Present Day - May 13, 2013**

The buzzing sensation of her phone vibrating in her back pocket caused Bonnie to jump slightly as she reached behind her to retrieve the offending object. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had completely zoned out. She had been doing that a lot lately, or so Damon says. But then again with everything that has happened in the past month – and even beyond that truth be told – could anyone really blame her.

It was just over a month ago that she finally made it out of the 1994 prison world; after being trapped there alone for six weeks. Being raised in a single parent household, where her single parent was always working Bonnie thought she knew what it was like to be alone. As a matter of fact, in some ways, she considered herself a loner. Yeah, she had Elena and Caroline growing up, but there were still many incidents where her best friends were out living their lives and she would find herself alone for an evening. But she had been fine with that though. For the most part, Bonnie enjoyed her time to herself. But in those six weeks, she was left alone, she learned that choosing to keep to yourself and being forced into complete isolation are two completely different things. 

Those six weeks alone were some of the hardest she ever experienced. Even a loner needed some form of community it turns out. That time alone gave her a whole new understanding of what people meant when they said there was a difference between a house and a home. And it was the thought of coming home that gave her the strength to escape … only to find out that everything she knew was turned upside down once she finally made it back. 

First, she finds out that Elizabeth Forbes was dead. Yet another person – another parental figure – she loved now gone. There were times in her life when Liz was more of a parent to her than her own father, especially in the past few years. And while Bonnie didn’t pretend that her pain in losing Liz was more than Caroline’s, it was definitely tangible. 

Then there was strong Caroline, who unable to deal with the death of her mother turned off her humanity. Bonnie really could not blame her; everyone has a breaking point. And she knew how losing a parent can send you over the edge. She had just really missed her friend though.

Speaking of friends and their decisions, Elena had Alaric to erase her love for Damon. Yet somehow Elena and Damon were still trying to make a relationship work; maybe it was a testament to what they really meant to each other. However, Bonnie was secretly still having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. She didn’t understand how Elena could do that … not after everything that Damon and she had once meant to one another. Surely the memory of what they had together was better than nothing at all.

And of course there was Kai – the man that terrorized her before leaving her alone to riot – was now an all-powerful coven leader after doing some kind of merge with Luke. But now because of the merge he has less sociopathic tendencies … so they say. She wasn’t really buying that one … at least not yet. A point she drove home when Kai showed up at the boarding house after she had only been back for a couple of days. Thankfully, Kai skipped town for a couple of weeks after that. 

All of this on top of the mystery: how did Lily Salvatore end up in a 1903 prison world? 

It was all enough to make Bonnie want to hide under her covers and block it all out. And if it had not been for Damon she might have. Her first week back was more than a little difficult. She found herself jumping at every little sound and large crowds made her nervous. Then there was the incident at the supermarket where she accidently flung an un-expecting store clerk down an aisle with her magic when all he was doing was offering her help. Thankfully, Damon had been there to compel him into believing the bruise at his side was a result of a stocking accident. For three days she made every excuse in the book to not leave the boarding house. 

She didn’t know how long she would have stayed there if Damon had not literally thrown her over his shoulder and vampire sped her to the middle of town square. The only way he was letting her go home was if she had lunch with him after which they had to walk home. After some arguing and pleading; she relented and went to the Grille with him. It turned out to be her first really good day since being back, the first day that things really started to feel normal again. 

But normal could only last for so long with a town filled with vampires, werewolves, and witches. While Caroline was remaining low key in her activities without her humanity, the efforts to get her to turn it back on were ongoing. And as promised Caroline made good on her threats of how she would make their lives difficult if they didn’t leave her alone. Next thing everyone knew Stefan turned off his humanity in order to save his and Damon’s niece from Caroline (Bonnie didn’t even know they had a niece that would need saving, but that is another story altogether). This event followed by the deadly duo going on a mini-terror spree. 

Thankfully, Kai returned to Mystic Falls – something she never thought she would hear herself say, though even then it took her a short while to see that his return was for the best. When Kai came back the night of the Rave Bonnie had completely freaked out, especially when he appeared to show up with Damon and after she had made it clear that she didn’t want to see the leader of the Gemini Coven. She had felt so betrayed and hurt that Damon would force her into a situation she didn’t want to be in. That was the first time she went back to her Grams’ house. It was also where Damon found her. 

Since she had gotten back Damon would always ask her about her experience in the ’94 prison world with Kai and how it was for her to be alone there. For two weeks, she would always brush the conversation off. But in that moment, when he came to her Grams’s house looking for her, Bonnie saw red and refused to hear him out before she went off on him. It was in that moment of rage that she ended up not only telling Damon what it had been like for her, but she did her best to show him too. After she was done, she demanded that he leave her alone. 

But in true pig-headed Damon fashion, he refused to leave her. Instead, he held her when she broke down and she finally let go of everything she had been holding. When she was done crying Damon told her that he had not brought Kai to her; that he was just as surprised to see him as she was. She saw the truth in his eyes as he spoke to her and was instantly sorry. “No. Don’t be,” he told her, his hands cupping her face as his thumbs wiped her tears. “While I might have preferred a conversation versus your overly effective demonstration. That was pretty amazing dramatics back there, by the way. We are really going to have to talk about you using that in the future … on other people,” he had joked succeeding in a getting a little smile from her. “I am just happy you finally told me … that you finally let me in.” She was so moved by the sincerity of his words she told him everything after that. Her nightmares, her fears, her difficulties in accumulating back into society. She talks and talks until she had nothing left to say. And he listened, offering only words of comfort and support when she needed to hear it. 

The next morning she woke up on Grams’s sofa – a blanket covering her. She thought she might have been alone … and strangely enough for the first time since being back that thought didn’t make her _completely_ nervous. But then she heard noise coming from the kitchen. And she could barely contain her laughter when she found Damon dancing around her Grams’s kitchen making breakfast. She had never been happier to receive a plate of vampcakes. Though she felt better equipped to handle solitude she was happy she didn’t have to just yet.

It was over breakfast, they got the news that Stefan had turned his humanity off. It was by lunch time the plan to get Lily Salvatore out of the prison world in order to turn Stefan’s humanity back on was formed. Bonnie had been less than thrilled that Kai was going to have to go with them, but she understood. Besides, after her breakdown the night before she was feeling stronger, and she wasn’t going to let Kai’s presence take that away from her.

They – being herself, Damon, Kai, and Elena – left that night; it was supposed to be an easy rescue mission. But things were never easy for them. Imagine their surprise when it was discovered that their rescue mission included a plus one, a Mr. Alexander Satori – a vampire over 800 years old. 

The decision to bring Alexander along had been somewhat of an uphill battle. Damon didn’t like the added uncertainty that Alexander’s presence brought, but Lily refused to leave him behind. Secretly, Bonnie could say that she didn’t blame her. She didn’t know how much time Alexander and Lily had spent together before getting trapped in this prison world, but she did know they had spent the last 110 years together. Her relationship with Damon was changed drastically over the course of just seven months together. So she could imagine how 110 years measured in comparison. 

Plus, the idea of leaving someone alone – after experiencing her own forced solitude – didn’t sit well with her, especially since Bonnie didn’t get a bad feeling from the older vampire (well, no more than any other vampire she meets for the first time). She told Damon all of this and after some grumbling, he got on board with _everyone_ leaving.

The first couple of days, Bonnie did her best to help Lily and Alexander get reacquainted with the world, while Damon and Elena tried to get a trace on Stefan and Caroline. It was bittersweet getting to know Damon’s mother. During their time in the 1994 prison world, Damon had spent some of that time talking about Lily. Bonnie knew how difficult her _death_ had been for him; how much he missed her … and though he wasn’t talking about it, she knew how much the current disconnect with Lily was hurting him now. That really did not endear Lily Salvatore to her. But at the same time this woman was his mother, and as a person, she was everything like Damon described. She was poised, graceful, and beautiful. 

Then there was Alexander; he was just charming. She didn’t know what it was able to him, but Bonnie found that he didn’t make her uncomfortable. In some ways, he reminded her of Elijah Mikaelson but there was something a little more rugged about him. From what Bonnie could gather, Alexander was some kind of soldier during his human life, which she thought probably accounted at least part of his gallant yet sharp way about him. Whatever the reason, Bonnie found him intriguing and enjoyed the little time she was able to spend talking to him before Stefan and Caroline were tracked down. 

After they were found everything from that point pretty much moved in a blur. Lily turned Stefan’s humanity back on, despite her less than maternal feelings towards him. Stefan, in turn, was able to get Caroline to flip her humanity switch back on …. and now everything was, well…

Bonnie really wasn’t sure what to say about the current state of affairs; especially since she was currently sitting in an exam room waiting on results from her doctor’s appointment two days ago. It was just supposed to be a routine checkup; one that she only agreed to because Damon made her. He freaked out when she fainted after doing a simple locator spell for Stefan and Caroline. He reasoned that she probably had not had a real checkup since before she had come back to life the first time and became the anchor. There was no denying her body had been through a lot since then. “It is probably wise that you get your engine checked and served,” he less than elegantly put it, right before he informed her that he had already scheduled an appointment for her with Jo, “you know since she is already in the loop and might catch something that a regular doctor would miss.”

At the time Bonnie really didn’t see the point. Granted fainting after a simple spell was alarming, but she chalked it up to being out of practice. Plus, she had just done a big spell the day before, which at the time she hadn’t told Damon about yet. But besides that she just didn’t think that going to the doctor was necessary, she felt fine. But, Damon kept nagging her so to shut him up she went to the appointment against her better judgment. That was two days ago and everything seemed fine. But then Jo called her this morning wanting to see if she was able to come so they could discuss her lab results. It was a conversation Jo apparently didn’t want to have over the phone. 

Initially Bonnie didn’t want to deal with it, but she knew pretending there wasn’t a problem didn’t mean there actually wasn’t one. And if she was sick and did nothing about it, Damon would most likely kill her … after force feeding her a pint of his blood. And since **that** wasn’t on her list of things to do, Bonnie agreed to meet her.

She had already been sitting in the exam room Nurse Viviane deposited her in for twenty minutes when her phone vibrated. After unlocking her screen, she saw that she had a text from Caroline: **Meeting at the Boarding House. 4:30 PM**. Bonnie groaned her response. While she was happy that old Caroline was back, she didn’t know that she had the energy for a Caroline project right now.

But that didn’t stop her from texting a begrudging okay just as the door to exam room opened. “Hey, Bonnie; sorry I had to see to a broken wrist,” Jo explained cheerfully as she took a seat on the stool next to the chair Bonnie was sitting in.

Returning her phone to her back pocket she gave Jo a little smile. “Oh, that’s all right; I wasn’t waiting too long.” Bonnie knew that Jo was fully a part of their group now, but that didn’t change the fact that Bonnie barely knew her. Also, it did not help that Jo was Kai’s twin sister. But Bonnie was playing nice. 

“Still I didn’t mean to keep you waiting at all.”

Shaking her head, Bonnie shrugged it off. “Well you are here now,” she began getting down to business. “So what are these results that you wanted to discuss?” 

Nodding Jo opened Bonnie’s file and skimmed the contents again. “So as you know we did a full physical complete with blood work two days ago. And I’m very pleased to say that everything came back good,” she began.

As Jo spoke, Bonnie began to fiddle with her emerald necklace. It was a Christmas gift from Damon while they were in the prison world. The necklace was long hung just below her chest; made a white gold that had a dark tint to it and with an oval shaped emerald at the center. Damon told her that it brought out the color of her eyes. That was his favorite part of this more extraordinary piece of jewelry, but not hers. What made her just fall in love with the necklace was the image of the tree inside the emerald. There was something so perfect about it. And when she was parted from Damon, it didn’t take her long to develop the nervous habit of always playing with it when she became uneasy. It made her feeling closer to Damon and in turn made her feel less alone. She wore it with everything, never taking it off, even now that she is back. 

However, when Jo said things looked good, Bonnie’s hand dropped to her lap as she sat up straighter. “Well that’s great,” she said cutting the doctor off with a sincere smile. “I told Damon he was over-reacting.” But then she gave Jo a curious expression. “You couldn’t tell me that over the phone, though?” She couldn’t believe Jo had her come down here to tell her she was healthy. 

Sighing Jo gave the young witch a little smile. “I could have,” she stated before adding quickly, “but there is more.”

“More? Like what?” Bonnie didn’t understand how there could be. Jo just said that she was in perfect health. She could not be in perfect and still have a problem.

“More like the fact that you are pregnant.”

@@@@@@@@@@

With Ms. Cuddles in hand, Damon stood near the window of Bonnie’s room at the Boarding House. The room right next to his. It was the same room that she used when they lived together in the prison world. A living arrangement that happened by accident really. 

It started the second night of their imprisonment. The first night Bonnie had returned to her childhood home while he stayed at the Boarding House. It wasn’t something they talked about; it just made sense. But then the second Bonnie ended staying late – falling asleep on the sofa after watching The Bodyguard. Not wanting to wake her, Damon had taken upstairs and put her in the room next to his. The next morning he had a plate of pancakes made for her. That next night Bonnie fell asleep again and Damon took her up to the room; the next morning he had pancakes ready. It continued like that for a week and one night during a game of Monopoly Bonnie announced she was going to bed and instead of leaving she just went upstairs. That was how they moved in together. 

If you were to ask him four years ago, what it would be like living with Bonnie Bennett, his comment would have been none too kind. Yet to his surprise living with her it wasn’t that bad; most of the time it was even kind of pleasant. Yes, there was the occasional fight – especially in the beginning. But she was a great roommate and after spending so much time under the same roof he had gotten used to her being there. 

When they were separated he found his first few days back difficult. First, he had to deal with the fact that Elena had intentionally forgotten him … coupled with the knowledge that Bonnie had sacrificed her life to reunite him with her. He hated the thought of Bonnie’s sacrifice being in vain, that she died for nothing. But mostly he found it difficult to be at the Boarding House without her. The scent of lavender, honey, and earth no longer linger in all the rooms. On cleaning day he wasn’t amused and entertained with her dancing and singing around the house. But mostly he found it difficult to fall asleep without the sound of her heart beating nearby. It was all very numbing.

It has was not until the day he found Ms. Cuddles in the cemetery a week and a half after being back that he started to feel anything. He had a purpose then; to bring his favorite witch home. It was between his efforts in trying to bring her home that he also prepared her room. Back in the 1994 prison world, Bonnie had added a few touches here and there. But it wasn’t all her. This room in this time, he had decorated specific to her taste. To make sure she liked it he collected pictures from Elena and Caroline that had glimpses of Bonnie’s childhood bedroom and took them to an interior designer. He told the designer he a wanted the grown up version of the room in the pictures, no matter the expense. It was a project that kept him busy whenever he hit road blocks bringing her home. 

Damon knew that when Bonnie got back she had the option of going to live at Grams’s old house; he made sure it. He knew how much that place meant to her. But he also wanted her to know that the Boarding House was available to her too; so he made it as welcoming for her as possible.

And he will never forget the look on her face when she saw her room for the first time. Majority of the Boarding House was decorated in a completely masculine style in dark tones. But this room – Bonnie’s room – the walls and wooden floor were painted white. She had her own fireplace, walk-in closet, and master bathroom. The main color in the room purple; he knew that was her favorite. And sitting in the middle of the bed was Ms. Cuddles. “I figured you might want her back … and your magic too,” he joked from his position beside her, smiling broadly as he watched her shocked and speechlessly expression. 

That was the first night since he had been home that Damon had a decent night’s sleep. And since that night the Boarding House started feeling like a home again. The scent of lavender, honey, and earth laced every room and sometimes he could catch the sound of her heavenly voice floating through the house. 

He was so thankful to have her live in the Boarding House this past month. He really didn’t know how he would have gotten through the past few weeks without her. She had been there to listen to him vent and help him plan. And when he needed magic she was there to provide; like when he asked her to do a locator spell on Stefan when normal methods of tracking were not working. He had no doubt that she would be successful – and she was. What he had not expected was Bonnie’s fainting spell minutes after performing the spell. He knew that over using magic was difficult on a witch’s body, but a locator spell should have been a cinch. 

Of course, Bonnie has pushed it off giving him a bullshit response about being out of practice. But he knew better. She had tapped into her magic about two months into their prison sentence, so she was hardly out of practice. Furthermore, not only did she have her magic but Qestiyah’s too. There was no reason that a simple locator spell should have almost knocked her on her ass. And he told her as much. He knew she was hiding something from him, which she confirmed when he wouldn’t let up. Turns out locating his brother and Barbie was not the only magic Bonnie was working on…

**FLASHBACK**

_“Well,” Bonnie began as she bit nervously into her lip. “Remember last night when Elena suggested you take your mother hunting … so that you guys could bond.” Of course, he remembered; it was a horrible idea. He got to listen to his mother talk about how she left him and Stefan and never looked back. There was no malice behind her words, just truth … somehow that made it worst. He had come home ready to vent but when he got here Bonnie was already knocked out. Elena had told him that Bonnie had just been tired, but there was something different about Elena too. He didn’t get a chance to question her on it though because his mother had come into the room wanting to talk. The point was he remembered so he just nodded in response to her question. “Well, Elena took me to dinner and we got to talking.”_

_“About?”_

_“Well … ummm…”_

_“Spit it out Judgy.”_

_“She wanted to know if there was anyway … any spell that might remove her compulsion.”_

_That was the moment that Damon replayed the entire conversation he had with Elena the night before … particularly how responsive she had been. If he had not been so considered with everything that was going on he might have noticed that she was acting similarly to how she used too. He knew without asking that it worked._

_“How? Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“It was in one of the spell books I found in New Orleans,” she explained, her tone soft as she mentioned a time that either of them talked about by some unspoken agreement. A time that was just between the two of them when they were in the prison world together. “And Elena wanted to surprise you when everything was over. She is working on some elaborate … whatever to tell you,” there was no denying the sharp tone in her voice. And Damon understood its reason for being there. But that was not important now._

_He had wanted to yell and scream; complaining about how could she be so reckless. But the spell was done and now it was time to do damage control. “Well, you should probably get checked out.” It was the first thing to come to his mind, but as soon as he said it he realized how right he was. There was no telling when the last Bonnie had had any kind of doctor’s appointment. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew it needed to happen._

**End of FLASHBACK**

Bonnie had, of course, pushed it off. She claimed she was fine and that they had bigger fish to fry. So he let it go, but as soon as Stefan and Caroline were back to normal he had informed his witch that he had already made an appointment for her now that the dust was settled. She had no arguments and begrudgingly went. That was two days ago, and he thought everything was fine.

But then Jo called her this morning while they were eating breakfast; she wanted to see Bonnie and he was instantly on alert. He wanted to go with her but already had a lunch date with Elena. Bonnie would not let him canceled and insisted on going alone. He only conceded with her promise to call him when it was over. 

Glancing at the clock on Bonnie’s wall, he noted that her appointment was over two hours ago. She never called him and now he has no idea where she was. He had tried calling her about thirty minutes after her appointment was scheduled, but he got her voicemail. As the minutes turned into an hour he became more than a little crazy with worry; so much so that ended his date with Elena early and went to the hospital in search of Bonnie. He had found Jo almost immediately who told him that he just missed Bonnie by about fifteen minutes and she had no idea where Bonnie was now. And if that wasn’t bad enough when he tried to get information out of her regarding Bonnie’s health, Jo got all doctor confidentiality on him. 

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Jo was pregnant and Alaric’s fiancée he might have killed her. Instead, he left the hospital in a huff and spent the last hour looking for Bonnie. He had looked for her in the Grill, Grams’s house, the old abandoned house with the spirits of the 100 witches, and even the park where she sometimes went for a run. She was in none of those places.

The only reason he came back to the boarding house was because he knew they were supposed to have a Scooby meeting. He doubted that Bonnie would miss it. But it was almost ten minutes after four; Bonnie was not the type to be late. He had actually expected her to be early, but here he was in her room and still no sign of her. 

Everyone else was already here; he could hear them in the library. Well everyone except Elena, who was walking down the hall towards Bonnie’s room.

“Damon.”

“Yeah,” he answered setting Ms. Cuddles down on the bed. “I’m in Bonnie’s room.” They met in the doorway. 

Nodding her head, Elena gave Damon a little smile. Since he had been back whenever she couldn’t find Damon he was normally doing something that pertained to Bonnie. So with Bonnie currently being MIA, she figured she might find him up here. And though she understood that he was worried, she also felt that he was overreacting a bit. “I’m sure she is on her way,” she tried to reason. “Maybe we should wait for her downstairs with everyone else.”

Damon could only nod his response, as he took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the library. Once they got there, Damon detached his hand from hers making a beeline for the wet bar. It was very apparent to everyone there that he was in a foul mood. He didn’t even acknowledge anyone has he poured themselves a glass of bourbon, downed it, and poured himself another.

Elena could only cringe slightly as she came to stand beside Damon. She knew what the problem but didn’t know what to do for him. She just hoped that Bonnie got there soon and no one said anything to him in the meantime.

But again lucky was never a word to describe their group. “Damon.” It was Stefan that called to him, his tone making Damon’s name sound like a question. “Is everything all right?”

“Just peachy,” he answered as he downed another drink.

“Damon,” Elena scolded softly as her hand came to rest on his forearm, in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

Inhaling deeply, Damon shrugged Elena’s hand off him with the pretense of taking his leather jacket off. He was aggravated and wasn’t in the mood to be touched. But he was still very much aware of his girlfriend’s feelings, so he tried not to be too much of a dick. “I just don’t like being summoned to my own house,” he stated offhandedly as he tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa. Then turned his attention to Caroline; her feelings he didn’t care about as much, “I mean I know you are screwing my bro…,” he began but Stefan cut him off. 

“Damon, that’s enough.” The younger Salvatore cautioned, actually standing from his seat in what Damon assumed was supposed to be an intimidating stance, but Damon found it more amusing than anything. 

“I’m just saying, little brother,” he countered un-phased as he took another sip of his drink. “Does her new status as your …” he pretended to search for a word because he knew that things were more than tense between the former deadly duo since their humanity was turned back on. He knew they had not even begun to try and define what they were yet. “… would friends with benefits be most appropriate?”

“Damon,” Elena chided again. “Stop.” Her tone was soft but stern.

“Why are we here, Blondie,” he asked with an air of indifference as he finished the bourbon in his glass and poured himself another. 

Rolling her eyes Caroline took an inventory of everyone scattered around the Salvatore library. Elena was standing near Damon by the wet bar. Matt and Tyler were kind of keeping to themselves up in the stacks; separate from the group while still being a part of it. Caroline was just happy that they showed up. She knew the little stunt she pulled that resulted in Tyler impaling Matt did not endear her to her exes. But it was a good sign they still cared enough to come when she called. And then, of course, there was Stefan. Before Damon’s outburst, he had been seated one of the oversized chairs next to the sofa. The same chair, whose arm, Caroline was currently perched upon.

Since turning her humanity back on the week before, things between her and Stefan had been more than a little awkward and strained. He has tried to talk to her about them, but she had put a halt to that. She had told him that right now all she could deal with was him being her friend. He was still the person she felt most comfortable around; that had to mean something, right? But now was not the time to dwell on those feelings either, “We are still waiting for Bonnie,” she announced pushing thoughts of Stefan from her mind.

This was a fact that Damon did not need to be reminded of. Since coming in here, baiting Stefan and Caroline had helped to take the edge off a bit, but being reminded that Bonnie was MIA caused Damon’s hand to involuntarily tighten around the glass in his hand. The sound of shattering glassed caused everyone else to jump. Damon could care less as he walked over the glass on the floor and reached for another glass from the wet bar. It was really taking everything in him not to pace the library like a caged animal. “I know you are a natural blonde, Barbie. But I thought you were a bit smarter. Telling me where Bonnie is not, doesn’t tell me why we here,” he snapped taking another sip of his bourbon. 

“Damon,” Elena chided softly before anyone else could say anything, though everyone did turn to him with a disgusted expression. 

Unmoved by his insult, Caroline added. “I know it didn’t answer the question you asked. But Bonnie is supposed to be here to hear what I have to say,” she explained as if she was talking to a two-year-old. “I don’t want to have to explain myself twice.”

Frustrated and annoyed, Damon was just about to tell Caroline where she could put what she wanted to say when a faint but familiar thumping drifted into his ear. Immediately everyone else was drowned out as his attention was captivated by the sound … Bonnie’s heartbeat. It was moving a little faster than normal but unmistakably hers. The sound of it getting louder with each passing second. And after a few long seconds, the sound of a car pulled up to the house followed by an ignition turning off then the opening and closing of a car door. 

He was already looking towards the entrance of the library when he heard someone say, “Oh there she is now.” He didn’t move from his spot though his eyes stayed train on the entry way of the library. As he waited for their resident witch to materialized he was hit with the scent of lavender, earth, and honey. It danced around him like it normally did, causing him to breathe more deeply even though he hardly needed the breath. 

Then she was there. “Sorry, I’m late. I lost track of time,” she explained just as she came into view. He heard Caroline say something but he didn’t pay it any mind as his eyes swipe over Bonnie looking to see if anything was amiss. Her hair was still twisted up in that bun thing she did this morning and she was dressed in the same jean capris and violet top she was wearing at breakfast where he surprised her with French toast. It appeared that nothing happened that caused her to change her clothes. However, she did appear a bit winded, her cheeks flush but not in an unhealthy kind of way. She was all right it seemed and Damon felt his worry from earlier start to ease off his shoulders. 

But that worry was soon replaced with annoyance at having been worried for nothing. “Nice of you to join us, Bon Bon,” his tone mocking; but considerably less harsh than it had been moments ago with everyone else. “And please watch out for the glass; I would hate for you to have to go to the hospital … again,” he added pointedly. His statement laced with a mixture of annoyance and concern, as he grabbed the hand broom and duster they kept in the cabinet of the wet bar and cleaned his mess from earlier. “Maybe now we can get this show on the road,” he said dumping the glass in the trash.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes at Damon. She knew he was mad at her and she really did not blame him. If the situation had been reversed she would have been more than a little pissed off at him too. But she had been so shocked by the news that she had totally forgotten to call him. After she left Jo’s office she ended up driving around until she came to this seclude spot of the woods that Grams used to take her. They used to have picnics there while Grams told her amazing stories about witches and things that go bump in the night. It was also in that place her Grams taught her to respect nature. It was where she felt close to her Grams which is probably why she ended up there, because after what Jo told her, all she wanted was to run into her Grams’s arms. 

Plus, she had been feeling extraordinarily tied to nature lately. She had been feeling the connection for a while now, even before returning home. She had originally just chalked it up to her powers trying to reconnect with nature, but now she knew better. When a witch gets pregnant being near and connected nature is as strong as any craving she might have. As she digested the news that she was to be mother Bonnie had walked around barefoot; allowing the feel of the grass between her toes offer some comfort. She had been so caught up that she completely forgot about Caroline’s meeting until she remembered that she still had to call Damon. When she checked her phone she saw that she had missed several calls and text from Damon and that it was 4:31; she was late. She hightailed it back into town deciding to deal with Damon when she got there.

Now as Bonnie took her seat, she tried to focus on whatever Caroline was saying but her mind started to drift. Even after spending hours sorting through her thoughts in the woods she was still at a lost. She just could not believe that she was pregnant and only four weeks along… 

**FLASHBACK**

_“That’s not possible,” Bonnie told Jo. “I just got back from the 1994 prison world a little over four weeks ago; I haven’t been with anyone in that time.” It had to be a mistake; maybe a lab error or some kind of false positive. That happens sometimes ... right?_

_“I thought you might say that,” Jo had responded; her tone trying to create a sense if ease. “So I redid the test twice myself. And when both of those tests came back positive I called my father to find out a little bit more about the prison world.” Bonnie said nothing as she listened to Jo explain things she already knew about the day repeating and how people within the day cannot age or die._

_“I know all of this,” Bonnie in a tense voice when Jo was finished. “That was my life for just over nine months.” She really needed Jo to get to her point._

_“Right. Well,” Jo hesitated before continuing, “with that being said … it stands to reason that if a woman was pregnant upon entering the prison world her baby’s gestation would stop … giving the no aging thing.”_

_And just like that Bonnie found that she could not breathe … again … as Jo’s meaning dawn on her._

_“It is my understanding that you and Jeremy were...” Jo trailed off, not sure how to be delicate about the situation. From what Alaric told her Jeremy and Bonnie had been an item before the Other Side imploded._

_After a beat, Bonnie responded, “So you are telling me I was pregnant the whole time I was over there.” Her distress of that thought evident in her voice as her hand moved almost protectively over her stomach. Her mind was swirling with everything she has been though within that time; including when she was shot with an arrow and stabbed with a knife … in her stomach. “Is the baby all right?”_

_Jo’s expression was uneasy. “Nothing in your blood work suggest there is a problem,” she stood then, “but that is why I had the nurse put you in here. I thought we could take a closer look.” It was then that Bonnie noticed the large machine in the corner that looked like an ultrasound._

_Without a second word Bonnie stood from her seat and jumped up on the exam the table. She laid back and lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans as Jo prepared the machine._

_“This is going to be a little cold,” Jo said in an apologetic tone as she spread some gel over Bonnie’s stomach before spreading it with the wand. Bonnie barely jumped from the sensation, her focus on the screen. A silence fell over them for a few moments until Jo said, “It’s still too early to hear a heartbeat yet, but do you see that little dot?” For the most part, the screen was black with several shades of gray in the center. But there in the center of the gray was an unmistakable black dot._

_“Yes,” she said softly, her eyes never leaving the screen._

_“That’s your baby. I know it doesn’t look like much now but it looks pretty normal at this stage. Based on this and your blood work I would say things are progressing nicely. But we will be able to tell more once you are further along.”_

_“Further along,” Bonnie scoffed as she used the paper towel Jo just gave her to wipe the gel from her belly and sat up. “Technically I am nine months already._

_Jo nodded sympathetically as she gave Bonnie a comforting smile. “This is true. Based on your current gestation and how long you were in the prison world I would say you conceived right before you were trapped in the 1994 prison world.”_

_“That was about ten months ago,” she breathed “I should have already given birth by now.” Her voice so low Jo barely heard her._

_“Yeah.”_

_“But instead now I am just at the beginning; only a month along.”_

_“That’s true too,” Jo agreed then added, “But at least now Jeremy can go through all this with you.”_

_“No, he won’t,” Bonnie said, her tone serious. “I don’t plan on telling him … at least not anytime soon. He is just starting his new life; I’m going to disrupt that.”_

_“Bonnie; he’s the father. He has the right to know,” Jo reminded the young witch, her tone almost incredulous._

_“And I have a right to deal with this how I want to. So I would appreciate if you respected my right as your patient and keep my medical information confidential,” Bonnie told her as she jumped down from the table. She needed to sort out how she felt before she subjected herself to everyone’s feelings. “Now if that’s all…”_

_“Bonnie I really think you should reconsider.”_

_“Jo, please stop,” Bonnie cut her off. “I appreciate what you are trying to do. But this is my decision … and frankly, it is none of your business.” And with that, she had left with Jo calling after her…_

**End of FLASHBACK**

“Bonnie,” the sound her name being called broke into her memories; the tone masculine and familiar. Looking ahead Bonnie shook herself out of her daze to see Damon looking her expectedly; worry slightly etched on his features as he squatted in front of her. He must have said something to her and she had yet to respond.

“Sorry,” she said looking from her seat to the other oversized chair where Stefan and Caroline were. After she arrived and everyone settled Caroline started in on whatever she had called them all there for. But apparently Bonnie has missed it all as her mind floated her elsewhere. “What was the question?”

“I had asked if you were ready for another road trip,” he said softly as his hand came to rest on her forehead; checking her temperature. “But that was five minutes ago. Where did you go Bon Bon?” His tone much softer than before; his eyes searching as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. “Because now I am not so sure you are up for anything.”

She had no idea how to tell him that it wasn’t physical … at least not in the way he is thinking. “I’m okay,” she assured him with a little smile.

“Are you sure, Bon,” she heard Elena chime in from somewhere behind Damon. “Because you kind of zoned out there a bit just then.”

Looking towards where Elena’s voice came from she noticed that everyone was standing in some kind of semi-circle around her. Even Matt and Tyler had come down from the stacks.

“Guys,” she laughed, making light of the situation. “I’m just a little light headed probably because I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. I’m fine I promise. I just need to eat some…”she paused as a bowl of fruit salad in the fridge miraculously appeared in front of her, “…thing.” Her smile widened a bit as she looked at Caroline. “Thanks, Carebear.”

“Eat,” Damon demanded as he drew her attention to him, a grape in hand as he popped it in her mouth. 

“Damon,” she complained as she chewed the grape moving her head out of the way when he tried to stuff another grape in her mouth. “Stop.”

“Then eat.”

“Okay, okay,” she moved the bowl out of his grasp and settled back into the seat away from him. “I’m eating,” she bit into a strawberry dramatically as if to prove her point. “Now what is this about a road trip?” She really needed to shift the attention away from her. 

“Oh,” Caroline said getting excited. “I was saying that with everything we have gone through lately that I was thinking we could all use a vacation.”

“A vacation,” she asked then quickly popped a piece of melon in her mouth when Damon looked like he was reaching her bowl again. Narrowing her eyes at him she was telling him to back off, but he didn’t appear to care. 

“Yeah, Care thinks we should all part take of Savannah’s St. Patty’s celebration this year,” Matt chimed in.

“St. Patrick’s Day in Savannah,” Bonnie asked; her tone skeptical. “You do know that Savannah has one of the biggest St. Patrick’s Day Celebrations in the world.”

“And it’s so close; which is why I think we should go.” Caroline divided her attention between Bonnie and Elena. “Plus we always said we would go one year; this is a good year as any.” 

“That we did,” Elena started with a little smile. “But Care I heard that when St. Patty’s lands on a Sunday like this year, the festivities start as soon as Friday ... which is the day after tomorrow.”

“People book hotels for this almost a year in advance,” Tyler added.

“Oh come on guys,” Caroline exclaimed. “We are a band of four compelling vampires, a badass witch, an uncursed werewolf, and the best specimen of human male… finding accommodations will not be a problem.” When no one said anything Caroline added. “I really think we need this.”

It was Stefan that spoke first. “If this is what you really want I will go.” He was game for anything that might put Caroline at ease; anything to make her smile more genuine. 

“Yeah, why the hell not,” Tyler shrugged.

“It’s not like we have anything else better to do,” Matt assessed.

“And few nights partying in a place no one knows us will be nice,” Elena smiled as she looked towards Damon, for confirmation only to have her smile fall slightly. Instead of looking in her direction, her boyfriend was perched on the arm of the chair that Bonnie was sitting in, his eyes trained on her best friend. It had become his permanent spot in the room after Bonnie’s little episode. It was like he had taken a position as her bodyguard. The whole time Caroline was talking, Elena had been watched them out of the corner of her eye. There was no denying how close they were, especially in the way Damon would nudge Bonnie whenever he felt she wasn’t eating fast enough.

Elena knew – like everyone else – that the time Bonnie and Damon spent together in the 1994 prison world seemed to turn the two former frenemies into becoming full fledge best friends. And Elena loved how well they got along; she thought their friendship was lovely. But at the moment Elena kind of wished it wasn’t so lovely; at least not when she was trying to get some kind feel from her boyfriend on how he felt about them taking a vacation together. More than that she would be lying if she didn’t say their closeness also made her a bit apprehensive. Especially moments like now when Damon seemed to be smiling at Bonnie with some kind of secret smile. It was a smile that Bonnie seemed to share as she glanced back up at him. The whole exchange was kind of intimate and Elena felt like she was intruding.   
It was like they could communicate without words. Elena wasn’t sure that she and Damon ever really had that. But there were other things too, like, how comfortable they were invading each other’s personal space; how they seemed to always be touching each other. Elena told herself it was nothing, just a consequence of their isolation together. When you spent a lot of time with someone a bond is likely to form. She just wished theirs wasn’t so strong, especially given that it was only seven months.

However, for Bonnie and Damon; seven months proved to be a lifetime. The things experience between them during that time has bonded so completely. It was those experiences that were running through the minds of the vampire and witch now. They were remembering how their last trip started; it was with an argument that happened a few days before the Fourth of July…

@@@@@@@@@@

**1994 Prison World - July 2, 2012  
Mystic Falls, Virginia **

Damon was lounging in a chair on the upper level of the library reading The Call of the Wild, while Bonnie was laying on the sofa in the lower level reading Pride and Prejudice. Well, at least she was supposed to be. But there were several moments in the past hour that Damon had caught the little witch staring off into space. “You know the only way to move forward in a book is if you actually read the words on the page,” he teased after a while.

Bonnie didn’t respond to the jab, instead, she closed her book and sat up. “So I have made a decision,” she said looking directly at Damon completely changing the direction of the conversation.

Pretending not to be interested Damon turned the page of his book. “Beef or Chicken?” His tone causal. It was normally her job to make dinner, so it wasn’t stretch to believe her decision had something to do with that.

“More like Virginia Beach.”

Now intrigued, Damon closed his book looked directly at Bonnie. “Come again?”

“I am going to Virginia Beach for the Fourth.”

At first, Damon didn’t say anything; he really wasn’t sure what to say to that. He could make some joke about every day being same, but the two of them had been pretty diligent about keeping up with the days. At least the best they could with the information they had. And if their calculations were right, the Fourth of July was a few days away. “Why,” he finally asked deciding to just get to the point.

“Because I used to go every year with my father,” she explained evenly. “The fireworks were always his favorite.” A reminiscent smile adorning her face as she spoke. Independence’s Day was the one holiday that was always theirs. It didn’t matter what was going on her Daddy always made sure that he was with her. They even had a particular condo they would rent every year. 

“Right,” came Damon’s sarcastic retort breaking her from her thoughts. “That makes a lot of sense. I’m sure the fireworks will be amazing this year.” It was evident that he wasn’t taking her serious. 

Instantly offended Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood with a huff. She was just about to exit the room when she stops and turned on Damon. “Why do you always have to be such an ass,” she asked in hushed exclamation. “You think I don’t know that I can’t actually see fireworks. That there is really nothing there for me?” Normally when she went with her father they enjoyed the different festivities and parties. Her father would take her shopping and basically let her get whatever she wanted. She always had the best time, but she knew there would be none of that this year or any other year for that matter. 

“I just want to be there.” And just like that, her anger was replaced with hurt. She felt her eyes start to water, but she refused to let her tears fall. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry. “At least I can go this year – in some way. Last year I didn’t even have **that** option because I was dead,” then she felt a mirthless laugh rise in her throat as she added, “of course my father didn’t know that.” She paused for a moment. “I was actually there when my father read the email I had Jeremy send telling him that I was at the Grand Canyon and would not be able to make it. I had told him to go without me, but he didn’t. He was so hurt.” She shrugged helplessly at the thought before she seemed to steel herself against the fury of her emotions raging inside her. “And I know that this year I am not doing much better. I am … well, I don’t know what exactly we are. But I am beginning to think that it’s worse than death. At least then I could have at least seen those I love.” She laughed again without humor. “Not that is matters because now my father is dead too … but I can still go,” her voice breaking a little, but she stayed strong. “Besides it’s not like there is anything keeping me here.” 

She was gone so fast after her closing remark, Damon didn’t get a chance to say anything. Not that he had anything to say. Everyone knew that his default setting was to be an ass. Bonnie knew that better than anyone, especially after living with him for the past month. But even in being an ass, he had not meant to hurt her. Had he known what this trip meant he would have at least tried to be less nonchalant about it, especially after she had made such an effort to make something of his birthday a few weeks ago. Damon didn’t even know that she knew when his birthday was, but she did and she had managed to make it special. Remembering this, Damon made up his mind what he was going to do. Sure Bonnie was upset with him and wanted nothing to do with him … now. But she would get over it like she always did. And when she did he would do his best to make this trip special for her. 

The next morning Damon already had his 1967 Camaro packed and ready to go by the time Bonnie came down. He knew that she intended to take some 1991 Buick she found keys for, but they were not taking that. No, if they were going on a road trip it would in his convertible. Which he got ready to tell her when he heard her coming downstairs but the sight of her had him coming up short with the right words to say. 

Coming down the hall, Bonnie was dressed in a simple yellow sundress that seemed to make her mocha colored skin glow. She wore some brown sandals with thick soles that were common during this time. Her make-up was modest but flawless. And on stop of her head was a large brown beach hat that matched her shoes. But most surprisingly her hair was long and curly, flowing just past her shoulders. Now regardless of the differences between them, Damon has always been able to acknowledge that Bonnie was pretty. But he never looked at her hard enough to fully take her in. Looking at her now he was astonished at how beautiful she was. 

“Going somewhere,” she asked, breaking him free of the trance he was just in. 

Taken further with the little smirk playing across her lips, it took Damon a moment before he was able to respond. “Umm yeah,” he started lamely before finding his bearings. “Did you not say something about going to Virginia Beach for the holidays?” His tone a little more sure and playful as he continued to take her in. And not just the sight of her, there was something different about her scent too. It seemed purer somehow. 

In response, Bonnie felt her lips start to curl up into a smile. She had gotten over her anger towards him last night. She knew that she was being overly sensitive and she was happy to see him waiting for her … that he planned on going with her. “I did,” she responded as she came to stand in front of him. “But I thought you said there was no point in it.” She playfully tilted her head to the side as she took in his appearance. “Though you do look like you are ready for the beach.” He was dressed in the best beach attire he could find: black and white swim trunks, black tee, and black flip flops. 

“I didn’t say there was no point,” he countered. “I said I thought the fireworks would be amazing this year.” Granted at the time he was being more than little facetious. But he hoped she would take that for what it was; him just being an ass. He hoped that now she would just let bygones be bygones, so they could get this show on the road. 

Bonnie didn’t say anything at first, just looked him over with a knowing smirk on her face. “You’re right,” her head doing a little nod as she spoke. “That is what you said. My mistake.” Then she held up her bag. “I guess we better get this show on the road.” 

Feeling completely beside himself, Damon just took her bag and lead her outside, closing the door behind them. He tossed her bag in the truck next to his as she got in the passenger seat of the Camaro. Sliding in the driver seat beside her, he couldn’t help but glance in her direction again. She seemed completely comfortable and at ease; she looked stunning. 

“Are we going,” she asked after a moment, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

A little embarrassed, Damon immediately straighten up and turned the key in the ignition. He didn’t say anything as he pulled out the drive away and started them on their journey. Like every other day, it was beautiful. The sun shining and warm. As they traveled down the road, Bonnie basked in the sunlight shining on them thanks to the top of the convertible being down. She had taken her hat off allowing her hair to freely fly in the wind, which was raining havoc on Damon’s senses as her scent of just lavender, honey, and earth engulfed him. 

“I don’t understand,” he finally said after a while. No longer able to take being in the dark. 

No even bothering to look at him Bonnie ask, “Understand what?” She knew what he was talking about but she was having too much fun. She had noticed the way that Damon kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes; she knew the mystery of her hair was driving him crazy.

“Your hair,” he clarified, frustration lacing his tone. “It was short yesterday.”

“Was it?”

“Bonnie!”

“Okay okay,” she laughed as she looked over at him. “The truth is my hair has always been this long.” She as running her fingers through it. “But …” her explanation lagged as she thought of how to explain further. “Have you ever heard of a sew-in?”

“Sew-in?”

“Yeah, it’s where women – particularly ones of color,” she waved at herself, “though not limited to just women of my ethnic background,” She amended. “Anyway, it’s a process where a woman has extensions – extra hair – sewn into her own hair. And my short look was a sew-in. Most of my looks have been over the past few years; even when my hair was long.”

At first, Damon didn’t respond. He really wasn’t sure what to say. He was aware of the practice among women to add extensions. That wasn’t news to him. But he didn’t understand was why Bonnie used it if her hair was already so long and thick and beautiful. But now he understood why her scent was different … was pure. With Bonnie there was always some other underlining scent; it wasn’t unpleasant just different. It changed from time to time; he had always assumed it was some kind of perfume. But now he knew he was smelling the extra hair.

Seeing the confusion on his face Bonnie added. “It’s easier to manage,” she clarified. “This,” she ran her fingers through her hair with a little laugh, “can be such a task to take care. Plus the sew-ins are good protective styles.” She shrugged. “But we are going to the beach and I really didn’t want to have to worry about keeping my hair dry.” When they returned from Virginia Beach she could go to any hair store to find a new style; she had been doing her own hair since she was fourteen. 

“Well for what it’s worth I like it … your hair,” Damon commented after a moment. 

“Thank you,” she smiled; his compliment meant a lot. She knew that Damon had a tendency of being charming and saying things like that to get over on someone. But there was a sincerity in his tone that she appreciated. Plus he had nothing to gain at the moment. 

Silence fell over them then for a few moments, until Damon asked. “So tell me about your father and your annual Independence Day vacation.” He was really interested to know. For the past month, Damon had spent day in and day out with Bonnie Bennett. She was a young woman that he respected, even if he never showed it back home. However, just like he never really took the time really look at her, she wasn’t someone he took the time to really get to know either. But after spending so much time with her, he found himself becoming more and more interested in what made her tick. 

For the rest of their car ride, they talked about Bonnie’s father and past vacations. Damon would inject with his own stories of different things he has done on the vast amount of holidays he has seen over the years. The conversation was easy and pleasant. By the time, they reached Sanctuary Condos - the place that Bonnie normally stayed with her father - neither knew what to expect from this little impromptu vacation of theirs, but if the road trip to get here was any indication both of them were open to whatever came next.

@@@@@@@@@@

**Present Day - March 13, 2013**

“That trip turned out interesting,” Damon commented, sure that she was thinking about Virginia Beach. As he spoke he moved a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, pleased that she was still opting to showcase her natural hair. 

She ducked her head a bit as her hand went to the piece of hair Damon was just playing with. “It was,” Bonnie agreed; a light dancing her eyes. It was during that trip Bonnie really felt the shift in her relationship with Damon. It was on that trip she found herself starting to sincerely think of him as a friend. 

“Who knows what interes…” he began but was cut off by the sound of his name being called from across the room. 

Tired of being ignored Elena called to Damon, her tone coming out a tad sharper than she might have liked.

With a sigh, Damon looked away from Bonnie and towards his girlfriend. “Yes,” he answered. His tone even; giving nothing away. 

Inhaling deeply, Elena repeated herself from earlier. “I said wouldn’t it be nice to spend a few days partying in a place no one knows us.” As she spoke, she had made strides across the room towards him until he was with her reach. Placing her hand on his forearm she added in a lower voice, “And even nicer to have some alone time.” There was no mistaking the suggestion in her voice. 

Having heard the exchange, Bonnie shot up out of her seat before Damon could respond. “I’m going to go talk to Caroline about,” she paused as she tried to find a word, “umm … accommodations.” She would use any excuse to get away from overhearing that type of conversation between Damon and his girlfriend … ‘My best friend and her boyfriend,’ she corrected in her mind as started to walk away. But her movements were stopped by Damon grabbing her arm just above her elbow.

“You should be taking it easy,” he told her. Damon was still very concerned about her little moment from before … especially given that he didn’t know what happened at her appointment today. An appointment that caused her to become MIA for a few hours. He knew now that she had been in the woods; he smelt the Red Oak and Virginia Pine on her when he had been trying to get her attention earlier. That fact did not ease his tension any because he knew the woods was where she went when she needed to think. Something had to have happened, but he didn’t want to interrogate her in front of all their friends. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep a close eye on her until he found out what it was. 

At his statement, Bonnie felt her expression soften. “I’m all right,” she assured him again. “Like I said earlier; I think I just got a little light-headed because I hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.” She bit her lip then, hesitating before adding the lie she had come up with while listening to Caroline explain her vacation idea. “It turns out that I am hypokalemic.” She held up her now empty bowl, “this definitely helped. I’m good.” 

Hypokalemic? Damon narrowed his eyes at her; that explanation seemed plausible. But he also noticed her lip biting tell; there was still something that she wasn’t telling him. “Well, if that is the cause then a small bowl of fruit is definitely not enough,” he told her, deciding to let go of his suspicious for right now. “You need to eat something with more substance.” 

“And I will,” she countered as she eased her arm from his grasp. “After I talk to Caroline.” 

There was a slight sternness in Bonnie’s voice and the way she glanced at Elena was not lost on him. “Right, okay,” he begrudgingly agreed. “Fine, go talk to Caroline.” But before she could get to far away he grabbed Bonnie’s hand and added. “But before you start doing any kind of running around and packing, you are going to eat a real meal. I’m going to personally make sure of it.” His tone was final, leaving no room for debate.

“Fine,” Bonnie exclaimed as she removed her hand from his and hurried away before he thought of something else to detain her from leaving. She had noticed that Elena seemed a little uncomfortable with the exchange between her and Damon. It was an uneasiness that seemed to be making more and more of an appearance. Elena had not said anything to her, but Bonnie could feel a shifting in the air. And after the news she received today, the last thing she needed right now was friction between her and one of her childhood best friend … especially given the connection that said childhood best friend had to news (for right now the word news was safe, even in her mind). Pushing thoughts of that news away she silently blended into the little group that Caroline and boys had formed. Bonnie only half listened as Caroline started giving out orders for everything that needed to be done by the time they were set to leave the following morning; and doing her best to ignore the fact that she could still feel Damon watching her every movement. 

“I don’t know that I will ever get used to how close the two have become,” Elena commented softly, causing Damon to look in her direction. It wasn’t so much that she couldn’t get used to their relationship, but Elena was not used to competing for Damon’s attention. For as long as she has known the oldest Salvatore she always knew that her position in his life was first. If she was honest with herself, now she wasn’t so sure.

When Damon first returned from the other side, he had been determined to rekindle what they had. He had seemed a little desperate; like on a mission … much like he was when he first came to town to get Katherine out of the tomb. So his actions weren’t all that surprising; it was just classic Damon, right? But all of that was before Damon discovered that Bonnie was still alive. 

After Damon was given that bit of information, he was still obsessive and desperate … but his energy was almost solely focused on getting Bonnie back. Which was something that Elena was grateful for – don’t get her wrong – but the Damon she had known had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t care about Bonnie. Yeah, she did have the memory of him staying behind in Nova Scotia to find Bonnie – but she had gotten the sense that his need to bring Bonnie home was out of necessity. Because she also remembers Damon once telling her that if it ever came down to her and Bonnie, he would choose her every time. That Damon – the one in her memory – was nothing like the Damon she had been coming to know the past few months. 

Then not too long ago, she got her real memories back. And everything she thought she knew was confirmed. This Damon that came back from the 1994 prison world was different than the Damon that had left months before. He was still very determined and little single-minded, but his focus seemed to change. He said he still loved her, but she didn’t feel it like she used it. And while there were some great things about this new Damon, she missed the guy she used to know. Selfishly she wanted the guy that was more considered about her than her best friend.

Shrugging, Damon gave one of his patented smirks. “Yeah well if I had known she was going to be so much work, I would haven’t bothered,” he said loud enough for Bonnie to hear. But there was no conviction in his tone, making it known that he didn’t mean a word of it. He even had a little smirk dancing on his lips as he glanced back in the direction of the witch; the affection in his eye unmistakable. 

“I’m sure,” Elena laughed it off; no real feeling behind it. But then taking a deep breath she placed a more sincere smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around one of Damon’s. “But we are all thankful that you did,” and she meant it. Regardless of the weirdness, she would always rather have Bonnie here than not. But … she tugged a little on his arm, making sure she had his attention. “So how excited are you to be having a few days of not having to worry about anything? To let everything go and get lost in each other.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he agreed, smiling down at her. It was a sincere smile, but Elena couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was nowhere near as bright as it had been moments ago when he was looking at her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and most importantly, thank you for the kudos and amazing feedback. I write for myself, but what is a storyteller without an audience? Plus it is such an amazing feeling to know that others enjoy your work. Thank you again; I hope this last chapter did not a disappointment. Let me know. <3
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta for this story. I am sorry for the mistakes I know are there. I tried proofing it myself but I know I missed something.
> 
> And finally a few pictures:  
> My vision of [Natural Bonnie](http://i.imgur.com/crlp8qU.png)  
> [Bonnie's Room](http://i.imgur.com/qnhlKzT.jpg)  
> [Bonnie's Necklace](http://i.imgur.com/kLc1jV2.jpg)


	3. Ch. 2A: Kiss Me, I'm Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had planned to add this chapter about a month ago, but that obviously did not happen. This chapter proved to be a little more difficult to write than I expected. But here we are ...and after all was said and done I have actually broken this chapter up into two parts. And I hope this first installment was worth the wait.
> 
> Plus I added a character list. There will be some additional characters added later on, but here is the start of it...  
> 
> 
> [Character List](http://2imagineispower.tumblr.com/slowch1)  
> [Bonnie's Outfit](http://i.imgur.com/4FYk7kp.jpg)  
> [Caroline & Elena's Outfits](http://i.imgur.com/DVN3t0i.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> And most importantly, I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback - kudos and comments alike. I love reading all the thoughts and feels you guys are having has these characters take this journey.

**Present Day – March 16, 2013**

Standing in front of the full-length mirror behind the door of the hotel suite bedroom, Caroline admired the curve of her backside in the tight lace green dress she was wearing. Turning towards the front, she found that she loved how the low cut neckline made her breasts look even more. Smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles, she absent-mindedly wondered if Stefan would like it too.

“You look amazing, Care,” Elena smiled brightly as she came to stand next to Caroline as she turned in the mirror to inspect her own one-shoulder A-line dress.

Inspecting her make-up, Caroline returned Elena’s smile. “Thanks; you look amazing too,” she complimented, laughing softly at the way that Elena was twirling in the mirror. “But I think I need some more liquid liner; mine ran out while I was using it.” The line above her eye wasn’t as dark as she would like. 

“I used Bonnie’s,” Elena stated as put on her earrings. 

Turning on her heel, Caroline made a beeline for the bathroom where Bonnie was getting dressed. “Hey, Bon do you have any more black eyeliner? Mine ran out… Woah,” Caroline stopped short at the sight of Bonnie painting an almond tinted gloss on her lips. “Bonnie Bennett,” her friend’s name coming out with such exclamation that Elena came rushing into the room at vamp speed to see what could be wrong. 

Not sure of what else she could say, Elena expressed her shocked the only way she knew how. “O. M. G.” She pronounced each letter carefully as her eyes scanned over the appearance of her shy friend. 

Caroline had been adamant they all dress to impress. She had wanted to pick out everyone’s outfits, especially Bonnie’s. In her opinion, Bonnie did have a chic sense of style, but her outfits never really accentuated all her best features. Caroline wanted Bonnie to shine tonight; she wanted to push Bonnie out of her shell. But Bonnie had insisted that she could pick her own outfit; she promised that Caroline would not be disappointed. Looking at her best friend now, Caroline could see that she was right.

Bonnie opted for a pair of black shorts that stopped a just a few inches past her ass paired with a strapless corset that accentuated her small waist and full breasts. Her hair was straightened then curled into soft curls that shaped her face. Her makeup appeared light aside from dramatically smoky eyes. She completed the look with a pair of medium sized black studs, one large black bangle around her right wrist, and her vintage emerald necklace.

Turning so that her friends could get a complete 360 view of her outfit, Bonnie asked, “So what do you guys think?” She knew that her outfit was more than a little risky. But with everything that she has been through - as well as everything she is about to go through for that matter – she was determined to take this time and completely let loose. She hasn’t told her friends about her _condition_ and she didn’t plan to … at least not this weekend. She didn’t want any of them treating her any differently. 

“Stunning,” Elena answered sincerely. 

“She’s right. You look gorgeous,” Caroline finally said after her shock wore off. “You definitely had everything under control,” the blonde witch conceded, acknowledging that Bonnie knew what she was doing. 

Bonnie laughed at that last comment. “Well, I am happy that you approve. This is your show after all,” Bonnie said walking past her friends into the bedroom portion of the room she was staying in with Caroline to grab her leather jacket out of the closet and put it on. 

They were all staying at the Westin Savannah Harbor Golf Resort & Spa. Caroline had decided that if they were going to do this, they were doing to do it big. So she picked one of the best hotels on the River and compelled the best rooms for their stay. Damon and Elena were given an executive suite, the boys were sharing a presidential suite (which allowed all them to have their own rooms), while Bonnie and Caroline were to share the Champions suite. Caroline declared since this was her idea she and Bonnie got the best room.

When they had gotten there Thursday afternoon, they started their long weekend celebration by meeting at the hotel’s Midnight Sun Lounge for drinks and dinner after everyone got settled into their rooms. Yesterday, Friday, Caroline had booked spa appointments for the girls leaving the guys to enjoy some of the local St. Patty’s Day festivities on River Street. That night they all went out together, enjoying dinner at the Bohemian Hotel on the Roof and then walked around downtown visiting some of the local bars until the early hours of the morning. It was just a good time; with them all genuinely enjoying each other’s company.

When they got up today, the group of them explored River Street and City Market together. They visited different vendors and enjoyed all the shows scattered in various locations throughout the day before returning back to the hotel after having lunch. It was to give the humans of the group time enough to rest up before everyone started getting ready for the evening festivities. 

It was about eight o’clock when Elena came knocking on Caroline and Bonnie’s door; the plan for her to get ready with girls … like they used to do when getting ready for dances at school. That was an hour and a half ago. The boys were already in the living room portion of the Champion suite waiting for the girls to come out so they could leave. 

A fact they were reminded of by the sound someone knocking on the bedroom door. “You think you girls might be ready sometime this century,” it was Damon. “Matt and Tyler aren’t getting any younger.”

It was what they needed to get their rears into gear. “Coming,” all three called in unison as they worked to finish getting dressed. Caroline borrowed the eyeliner she had initially come in the bathroom looking for. Elena stole half the bathroom sink as she brushed her hair and made sure her makeup was perfect. Bonnie sat on the edge of bed as she slipped her pedicured feet into her strappy stilettoes that made her legs look like they went for days. 

“All right ladies,” Caroline exclaimed as they prepared to leave the room. “Let’s knock them dead.”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Back in Mystic falls, Lily Salvatore moved through the Boarding House with careful steps as she explored each room with a thorough eye. It was so different from the home she shared with the boys back when they were little; when they were all still human. The home she tried to build for them was a smaller, the rooms were decorated in warm colors that caught the light. She had tried to make the house look as cheery as possible, to least give the illusion the Salvatores were a happy family. More than that she wanted to create an atmosphere that was welcoming for the boys.

This house was dark and bit menacing at times. For a house that was meant to serve as a refuge for wayward travelers, there was very little that felt inviting about it. Although that fact did not stop the constant flow of traffic that seemed to come through this place. But really the cold atmosphere was not the problem that Lily had with the house. Two vampires more than a century old lived here, dark and menacing was to be expected. What frustrated her was that she couldn’t seem to pull Damon or Stefan out of the features. 

Since meeting Damon and Stefan after being set free from her 1903 prison world she had been doing her best to figure out who they were. From afar she observed the way they interacted with their friends and how they handled business. And for the past three days, she had taken the opportunity to explore their home without interruption. She wanted to use this time to see what she might glean about the young men she gave birth to from the things they owned. She was looking for anything that might connect her to them, but she was coming up empty. “I can’t detect them here,” Lily stated softly without turning away from the painting she was looking at outside of Damon’s room. It was a scene of two boats trying to weather a turbulent storm. 

Coming to stand behind her Alexander wrapped his strong arms around Lily’s slender waist. “Them who, il mio dolce fiore,” he asked before placing a gentle kiss just below her left ear and allowing his chin to rest against her shoulder.

Instinctively, Lily lifted her left hand to cradle the back of Alexander’s head in her hand while her right arm came to rest over his at her stomach. “The boys,” she explained. She felt Alexander pause, so she continued by adding, “While the décor all throughout this residence has a very distinct style it’s hard to pick the boys out it,” she noted. “And I know that this house has been lived in by the non-dead portion of the Salvatore family since the mid-1910s,” she had long since told Alexander how her husband had fathered another son with one of the maids a few years after Stefan was born. A brother that Damon and Stefan seemed to have embraced … at least enough to keep track of that portion on the bloodline and even co-habituating with their half-brother’s decedents throughout the years. “Knowing this, it stands to reason that every generation has added their own touch to the place.”

Nuzzling against her neck, Alexander lazily agrees, “That is a reasonable assessment. But what does that have to do with you feeling the boys,” he questioned.

Sighing she leaned further into her lover’s embrace, “For days now … weeks … ever since Damon brought us here I have tried to get a sense of who the boys are. This house offers very little insight,” mild frustration evident in her tone as she spoke. “I can’t pick them out.” 

He hummed his understanding, “Well this house definitely has a lot of personality.” Then added after a pause, “And a lot of history too; like you said several generations of Salvatores have lived here over the years.”

Feeling vindicated, she turned suddenly in his arms so that they were facing each other. “Precisely,” she exclaimed. “There is no way for me to know what their contribution is.” Off-handedly she adds, “Granted I could always explore their personal rooms…”

“You could,” his brow raised in question, “or you did?”

A playfully offended look passed over her face. “I would never…” but her statement cut short by the knowing look that Alexander gives her. “Fine,” she concedes as she places a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Let’s say I did … which I am not admitting to… have you been in their rooms?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well I have,” she began when Alexander gave her an amused look causing her to quickly add, “While they were in their rooms of course.” Then she good-humoredly rolled her eyes, knowing they both knew better and continued what she was saying before. “The point is … Damon’s room is vast and seemingly fashionable for this time.” At least it was from what she could tell given what she had seen on that box with the moving picture – television she believed Bonnie had called it. “But aside from a few books there are hardly any personal touches.” In many ways, Damon’s room felt impersonal to her. “Then there is Stefan’s room … slightly smaller and cluttered with stuff.”

“At least you have something to go work with.”

A frown crept onto Lily’s lovely features. “You would think so,” she mused. “There is no rhyme or reason to it.” Frustrated she inhales deeply as her hands move up and down his shoulders. 

Narrowing his eyes, several thoughts ran through Alexander’s mind. After spending more than a hundred years with just this woman he knew a thing or two about her. And what he knew that her problem wasn’t about finding a connection but trying to avoid them. And he wanted to tell her as much but he knew that Lily might not be all that receptive to it. Then an idea occurred to him when the light from Bonnie’s room caught his eye. “What about this room,” he asked letting her go so that he could take steps towards the room.

Taken aback by the question, Lily gives her lover a confused look before saying. “Umm, well … this is the brightest room in the house. And it’s my personal favorite,” she admitted as she came to stand beside Alexander, “But I don’t see how it pertains to the boys. As you know this room belongs to the young witch,” a hint of affection in her tone. During their first two weeks back in this world, they spent most of their time with Bonnie. Damon had been off – most times with Elena– looking for Stefan. It had been Bonnie that helped her and Alexander get reacquainted with the world. “There is nothing of either boy here.”

With a slight tilt of his head, Alexander seems to consider her words before saying. “I could see how you might feel that way, but I think you are wrong my love.”

Never a fan of being called wrong, Lily raised a skeptical brow. “Really? How am I wrong,” she found no fault in her words. What does Bonnie’s room have to do with Damon or Stefan?

“Who decorated this room?”

“I would assume Bonnie; her personality is all over it.”

“It is,” Alexander agreed with a nod. “But she could not have decorated this room; it was designed and put together while she was still trapped in her own prison world. The one she told us about.”

Lily gave a slight shrug. She did know that Bonnie and Damon were trapped in a different prison world for some time and that he had gotten out before her. Lily had not had the opportunity to have an in-depth conversation with the young witch about it … apparently not like Alexander seems to have. “Your point,” she responded unsure of what that statement really had to do with what they were talking about. Regardless of when the room was designed it still spoke to Bonnie… and no one else. 

Slow to respond, Alexander considered his next words. “The point, my love,” he began as he pulled her into his arms again, “I think you are looking for insight in all the wrong places.” He only gave her a moment to consider his words before clarifying. “Yes, the things we own can show who we are … but only in part. And a small part at that.” He knew that she knew this, especially if she felt so sure that Bonnie’s room was a testament to who she was. It amused him that she felt so sure about who Bonnie was from her room, but claimed she couldn’t detect Damon and Stefan in theirs. However, making that point would not get them anywhere. 

Besides, in his opinion, there were better ways she could get to know her sons. “You would do better to evaluate their actions.” He inclines his head towards Bonnie’s room. “Like this room tells me a lot about Damon.” An incredulous expression passes over Lily’s face but Alexander doesn’t give her a chance to response. “Hear me out, love. This room tells me that Bonnie is someone that Damon cares about and that he takes care of those he cares about. This shows me that he likes making grand gestures but not empty ones. You said it yourself, this room is ALL Bonnie but she did not decorate it.” Yes renovating a room is a huge gift, but Damon made sure it was tailored to Bonnie’s interest. 

Already getting a sense that she was not going to like where this conversation ended up, Lily interjected. “I’m sure Damon did not either,” her tone slightly defensive as she pulled away from Alexander; putting a bit of distance between them. 

“True,” he conceded, no argument in his tone. He wasn’t trying to start a fight with her. “But he did oversee it. I am sure the decorator he hired knew nothing of Bonnie. Where do you think she got the inspiration or direction from?”

Inhaling deeply she gave Alexander the look she always did when she realized that his reasoning was sound. “I guess I understand what you are getting at. You are telling me that though Damon can be brash, he is also considerate.” Her smile was tight as she watched Alexander nod cautiously; she could tell there was more to his point. “Well, that is the only thing about one of them.” The statement meant to cut off whatever he might add.

“Them,” the sigh to pass through Alexander’s lips was an exuberated one. She was being so resistant. 

“The boys.”

“Don’t you mean,” his tone coming a bit harsher than he might have intended, “your sons.”

“Yes, the boys,” her smile own growing tighter, “that’s what I said.”

“You know what,” he scoffed suddenly not feeling up to the task of making her see how she was letting go of such an amazing chance. He did not understand why she wasn’t grabbing at it with both hands. “I don’t even know why I try,” he lamented as he pushed off the doorframe.

Grabbing his arm, Lily stopped him from leaving. “What is wrong with you,” she asked. She didn’t understand where the sudden shift in his demeanor was coming from. 

“I am starting to realize that you have no intention of really trying,” he explained; his expression pointed. 

Lily did not insult him by pretending that she didn’t know what he was talking about. “I have been trying,” she hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Have you,” he asked standing his ground.

After Stefan and Caroline turned their humanity on and the dust settled, Lily had wanted to leave and start over. Her argument was that it would be easier on everyone. Damon was just as distant as she felt and Stephen didn’t know how to act around her. They didn’t want or need a mother, which worked because she really didn’t know how to be one. She felt it would have been the right thing to do for everyone.

Alexander wasn’t buying it, he knew she was just running away. There was no denying this situation was difficult and less than ideal. But there was no doubt in his mind that running away was the worst idea. After more than hundred years she had the opportunity to reconnect with her sons. An unexpected chance he knew scared her for more reasons than one. But he knew it would be a big mistake if she let the opportunity pass. Knowing this he convinced her to stay and take the time to become reconnected with her sons. And after some coaxing, she agreed to stay but her resistance was still strong.

“What do you think I have been doing,” her pitch openly defensive. “The whole point of me going through this house…”

“…is so that you don’t have to actually talk to them,” Alexander knowingly cut her off. 

“Excuse me.”

“You heard me Lily,” his tone serious and even. “The whole reason we decided to stay was so that you could reconnect with your sons. To learn about them and get to know them.” 

“We decided,” she interrupted a hint of sarcasm in her words. “You decided.”

Alexander didn’t say anything at first, then slowly nodded his head. “I guess I did,” his tone flat. “But I am beginning to see my mistake in that … because it is becoming more and more clear that you don’t want this gift that has been handed to you.”

“Gift,” she spat the word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“Yes a gift, Lily,” he reaffirmed, as the low timbre of his voice giving way to the emotion he had been holding back. “After being parted with your sons for over a hundred and fifty years you get a chance to get know them again. Do you know what I would give to have just one more minute with my son?” He watched the fire behind her eyes dim as regret and understanding replaced it. Normally, that expression would soften him as well. But in that moment he didn’t care. He was unmoved by the way his name softly passed through her lips – a sound that normally warmed him all over now left him cold. “How can you not see what you have been given,” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer. The spot in which he was standing in now vacant leaving no trace of him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The music was loud and seemed to make the room vibrate, but Bonnie loved it. The last time she was in a similar situation – at The Rave looking for Caroline – she remembered feeling claustrophobic and had to force herself from going into a panic. She had been completely on edge that night, the appearance of Kai sending her over it. But that night did serve its purpose because the breakdown she had afterward in Damon’s arms has helped her make strides in her healing process. She still had her moments, but she was finding it easier to be around people. In this moment she could even say that she was enjoying it. She was actually feeling in her element, truth be told. 

When Bonnie was younger she used to spend at least part of her summers in Atlanta with her father’s sister, Deborah, and her daughters, April and Terry. The three of them would spend hours every day learning all the latest dances and songs. They fancied themselves the next TLC, especially considering April was a killer rapper. 

The way she was with her cousins was a side of herself she never really shared with her friends in Mystic Falls. They knew she could learn cheer routines with ease and was a tumbling master. A talent, Caroline and the rest of the girls attributed to the ten years of gymnastics she had taken before starting high school. However, her love of dance went far beyond cheerleading and flips; for the love she had was not fleeting but a true love. But it was also a secret love because she had never felt comfortable sharing that love affair with her friends. Yet, she could not help the way her as hips swayed and her arms rocked to the music. She was feeling free in this moment and as a result, she had no qualms about openly claiming her long-time lover. 

Nor did she mind sharing her lover with other people, like the guy she had been dancing with for the several songs. It had started when the DJ started playing the Wobble. He fell in line beside her as she moving into the first turn. She had been immediately taken with his personal swagger and how he added his own flavor to the dance. By the end of it, she and he were moving in step together with extra twists and turns. And when the DJ moved into a Salsa song, it was so easy for them to flow into the rhyme together. As they moved to the beat Bonnie’s feet seemed to glide with the precision of a Latin America native. Her hips singing along with the song as she let him lead her into different turns, lifts, and dips. And when the DJ flowed into a Reggae song, her hips started popping to the beat as her partner changed his rhythm to match hers. She was so in tuned with him that she didn’t even think twice when he turned her back to his front. She moved where he led her, grinding her ass into his groin without a second thought. 

It was as their hips were rocking low together, his hands all over her that she felt her partner abruptly separated from her. “Mind if I cut in,” she heard the familiar voice before she turned to see Damon hovering over them. He was smiling but there was nothing friendly about his stance.

“Damon,” she exclaimed, trying her best not to notice the curious eyes looking in their direction. “What are you doing,” she asked her eyes darting between both men.

“I wanted to dance,” he stated evenly. His tone nonchalant and almost playful “So why not dance with my best friend.” But regardless of his tone, there was no mistaking the fire in his eyes.

It was a fire that started to simmer the moment Bonnie walked in the living room wearing those barely-there shorts and fuck-me heels. Damon’s first thought was that the little witch looked exquisite; deliciously sinful. She was as tempting as the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. That thought leading him within seconds to his next thought that she needed to fucking change. And he would have made the mistake of telling her that if Elena had not moved into his line of sight right at that moment, asking how she looked. 

He had allowed his eyes to fully take the appearance of his girlfriend in. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and she was stunning in it, which he told her. Elena beamed up at him wrapping her arms around one of his. In was in that moment he knew that trying to regulate her best friend’s attire would not have been a good way to start their night.

When this trip came up and it was determined that everyone was going to go, Damon had made a conscious decision that he was going to pay more attention to Elena. Things between them have been strained, to say the least. And this trip was really the first opportunity for them to reconnect since she got all her memories back the week before. He also knew that she was becoming increasingly more aware of the attention he was giving Bonnie. Without her real memories, she was curious about his new interest in their resident witch, as was everyone else. But everyone really had no idea what he and Bonnie had been through. But they did want to know, however, no one has really come out and asked them about it … the face that he and Bonnie were not volunteering information only heighten the mystery that much more. But for Elena, now that her memories – and feelings – were back that curiosity was coupled with a suspicious eye. He also knew that the connection between him and Bonnie made her uneasy and nervous. And the questions were just on the tip of her tongue.

Damon did not want to make her unhappy. He did love her; that wasn’t something he thought would ever change. So he was determined to make this weekend as perfect as possible. But his resolve in that was becoming increasingly more difficult as the night wore on. First, there was the trek from the hotel to the club as every male (and some females though he didn’t quite mind them as much) seemed to track his witch as if she was a prey they wished to hunt. Yet he said nothing, instead, he made a point to pay a little more attention to his girlfriend whenever he felt like he was about to blind a guy. 

When they got to the club things settled down a bit; Tyler buying the first round of drinks for everyone. There was plenty of laughing and joking until some song came on that Caroline loved and had to dance too. Which of course Damon couldn’t care less about, but Caroline had insisted that Elena and Bonnie go with her. 

At first, the show the three of them put on was entertaining. He even laughed with the rest of guys as the girls danced around each other. But then the music shifted, Bonnie shifting with it though Elena and Caroline did not quite catch on. Damon knew about Bonnie’s love and talent for dance; a fact he learned during an interesting encounter while in the prison world with her. So he wasn’t surprised at how good she was – not like the rest of their group – if anything for the first few minutes he watched proudly as she let go and just lived in the moment; it was a breathtakingly beautiful sight. 

It was actually Matt that brought him out of his trance when he said, “Bon Bon is truly on fire.” There was something in his tone that alerted Damon to the fact that he wasn’t the only one noticing that how magnificent Bonnie was. And as he became more aware of the attention Bonnie’s hips were generating, the more seductive her dancing seemed to become. 

Damon did everything to ignore the heat rising with him. He requested refills for his drinks faster and he was very attentive when he would take Elena on the dance floor. Focusing on her made it easier for him not obsess about what was going on a few feet away from him. But then that damn Wobble song came on. 

Carolina and Elena instantly moved closer to Bonnie, so they could watch her to learn the steps. Even Matt and Tyler joined in on the fun. Damon took a step back and watched from the table with his brother. It was from his seat Damon watch Bonnie start to connect and dance with some idiot on the floor. If only it had stopped there. But as every song passed the simmer that Damon had at the start of the night slowly began to increase until it was boiling over as he watched this man moving his hands all over his witch’s body. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, which is why he cut in. Granted he didn’t have to be so rough with the guy, but it just felt so good to actually rip him away from her. Really the guy was lucky he wasn’t ripped in half. But he didn’t think Bonnie would have liked that. She was already giving him a murderous look as she stood between him and her little partner. So instead he tried friendly intimidation as he looked her dance partner directly in the eye. “I’m sure you understand,” he stated after explaining how he just wanted to dance with his best friend.

The guy did not respond immediately, and the minute it did take him to response seemed to last forever. He sized Damon up with careful eyes; no fear as he returned Damon’s stare directly. The whole interaction made Bonnie very worried. She was just getting ready to say something to diffuse the situation when the guy held up his hands in surrender. “It’s all good,” he declared, his tone playfully and easy as he began taking steps back. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bonnie called to his retreating form; disappointment radiating through her. She was in no way looking to hook up with anyone tonight. Aside from the fact that that wasn’t her style, she definitely wasn’t looking for any bed partners given her current condition. But the guy had been nice and respectful even; he didn’t cross any lines without an indication from her that it was okay. He didn’t deserve what just happened; hell she didn’t deserve what just happened. A point she was determined to make. ”What the hell is your problem,” Bonnie hissed as she swirled around to face Damon, punching him in the chest, using a bit of magic to make sure he felt it. 

Frowning, Damon rubbed his chest. “Ouch,” he pouted. “What did you do that for?” Of course, he already knew why and even knew that he deserved it. So he didn’t wait for a response, “I told you that I just wanted to dance.” He began moving to the music as if to emphasise his point, reaching to put her against his him.

Her expression was incredulous as she snatched away from Damon. “You’re unbelievable,” she huffed her eyes rolling as she turned to leave, heading towards the bathroom. She just needed to get away from him. 

“Oh come on Bon Bon,” he called out before following her. His attention now solely on his best friend. So focused that he missed the uneasy smile that crept onto Elena’s features.

@@@@@@@@@@

After the Wobble ended, Elena and Caroline had returned to the table. Caroline sliding in next to Stefan and actually curling into his side as Elena found purchase on Damon’s lap placing a happy kiss on his lips. By no means were the problems between the two couples resolved. By definition, Stefan and Caroline were not even a couple, but for tonight Caroline was allowing herself to just enjoy being with him. She took every compliment he gave her graciously and leaned into every touch.

While Elena knew that Damon had been mildly distracted all night she reveled in the fact that he was making a valiant effort at trying to make her smile. The conversation between the four of them consisted of jokes and laughter as they watched their friends on the dance floor. The jollity only increasing when Matt and Tyler rejoined them, bringing a round of shots with them. Things weren’t perfect but for the moment it felt like it.

That was until the DJ switched to a Reggae song, resulting in Damon’s inability to continue pretending that Bonnie wasn’t driving him insane. Everyone at the table had been watching her, so Damon’s distress wasn’t obvious … at least not to everyone but Elena. From her seat on his lap, she had been able to feel how he tensed up everything he chanced a glance in Bonnie’s direction. It was why she had casually moved to the seat behind him under the guise of a taking picture with Matt and Tyler. Feeling him tense up had been making it hard for her to pretend. 

But everyone was happy in their roles until Damon looked up just as Bonnie’s dance partner turned her so that her back was grinding into his front; his hands covering the curves of her hips. Damon barely gave any warning before stood and all but vamp speed over to the dancing couple. 

“Always playing the role of the protective big brother,” Stefan commented off-handedly as they all watched Damon forcibly remove the guy away from Bonnie. 

“Yeah,” Elena agreed unconvincingly.

No one was fooled by Elena’s attempt at being okay with the situation unfolding. “And with everything that Bonnie has been through,” Caroline began to reason until she noticed the way Elena inhaled deeply at the mention of Bonnie, “… well all of us really. He just wants to make sure that the guy is not taking advantage of her.”

“Bonnie is a bad ass witch,” Tyler stupidly remarked in his alcohol induced state. “If she wasn’t into it, I’m sure she could handle the situation herself.” It was a fact that everyone knew to be true … that everyone knew that Damon would know to be true. Tyler making that known openly only added more tension because it inadvertently cast an unflattering light on Damon’s true intentions. 

“But she has still been through a lot,” Matt added lamely as he elbowed Tyler in the stomach, “so I don’t see the problem in making sure that she is okay.”

“Exactly,” Caroline agreed as she glared at Tyler.

Elena’s smile got impossibly thinner. “Yeah,” she agreed as she finished off her drink. “And there is no denying how protective Damon is of Bonnie.” She was trying to give off an air of not caring but was failing miserably.

“Maybe I should go help,” Stephen suggested; he was sure there was some damage control he could do. But before he was a foot away from the table the guy Bonnie was dancing with was walking away, leaving Bonnie and Damon in the middle of the dance off. He watched with the rest of the group as Damon tried to play the whole thing off with Bonnie having none of his foolishness. He also watched the way Bonnie left Damon in the middle of the dance floor headed towards the bathroom, Damon following her without even one backward glance. 

Maybe if Damon had looked back he would have handled everything differently … even though Stefan did not really believe that himself. There was no denying Damon’s priorities have changed, which seemed to now be changing the dynamic of the whole group. “Well the next round of drinks are on me,” he declared with an upbeat tone, determined to not let that shift ruin the great evening they had been having. He just hoped that when Bonnie and Damon came back to the group, their presence would help his plan and not hinder it.

@@@@@@@@@@

Completely unaware of what Damon had left in his wake, he remained focused on his task to smooth things over with Bonnie. “Don’t be like this,” he called out to her only to have her ignore him though he knew that she heard him. Instead, she just kept pushing through the crowd. “You’re being ridiculous,” he called just as they entered the narrow hall leading to the bathrooms. 

That got her attention. “I’m being ridiculous,” she whipped around to look at him. “You start playing the jealous boyf…” she cut herself off, not daring to finish that statement. It was too dangerous. Bonnie wanted to pretend that she didn’t know where his actions were coming from, she did. She understood him completely and that – more than anything – scared her. But regardless of her understanding, he should know better. “What were you thinking?” Her tone a little softer as a young woman with red hair exit’s the ladies’ room. 

Damon wasn’t thinking, because if he had he might have been more careful with his words. “What was I thinking,” he grounded out between his teeth as the two of them moved to the end of the hall out of the way of the bathrooms. “I was thinking that I could not stand the sight of him being so close to you. That watching his hands move all over your body was making me crazy.” He was angry and frustrated; all evident in his tone. But there was a vulnerability to it that cause Bonnie’s own anger to deflate a little. 

“Damon,” she breathed out as her hand came to rest on his forearm. 

He wanted to badly to move into her touch, and for that reason, he knew that he couldn’t. So he moved away from her as if her touch burned him. 

Hurt by his reaction Bonnie moved away from him, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She was feeling so exposed at the moment. 

“Bonnie,” his tone remorseful as he took a step towards her.

Stepping away from him, she shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She gave a little smile.

“No, it’s not okay.”

She could feel her eyes watering. “Damon,” her tone firm but laced with pain. “I said it's fine,” Frustrated she looked away from him. She knew that she was being ridiculous. She knew that his rejection should not hurt, but there was no hiding the fact that it did. And now she wanted to be anywhere but here.

He took another step towards her, now standing just inches from her. “And I said that it wasn’t,” he countered softly. He hated seeing her upset, especially knowing that he was the cause of it. He wished she would just look at him. “Bonnie,” her name soft as he coaxed her to look up. “Please look at me.” A beat passed between them and she finally looked up, his heart tightening at the pained expression on her face. Instinctively he gently cupped her face. “I’m so sorry, Little Bird,” the nickname slipping pass his lips before he could stop it. It was a nickname born during time together in the prison world after he discovered she had a beautiful singing voice. He hadn’t called her that since her first night back ... when it was still just them before everyone else entered their little world. It was the only nickname he had given her that was always spoken with affection. It was special for both of them.

She should move away; she knew that she should. But despite knowing this she couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “You really should not call me that,” she advised half-heartedly. It was dangerous for him to call her that, but she loved it when he did.

Enjoying the feel of her skin his touch, he moved his thumb back and forth gently over her cheek. “You are probably right,” he agreed but made no move to part from her. “But, my Little Bird, when have I ever done the right thing.” 

A sad, knowing smile danced over her lips at that. “Whenever it comes to Elena,” her hand coming to rest on top of his against her cheek. She gave his hand a little squeeze before removing it from her face. “So you really should not call me that.” She pressed her hand to his chest and gently pushed him away from her, giving her room to move out of the corner he had her backed into. She was going to walk away then stopped and looked back at him. “And you should probably learn how to deal with it,” she recommended. 

“Deal with what,” he asked still standing where she left him.

“Seeing me with other men,” she told him with a little shrug; her tone resigned, a matter of fact. “Because while I had no intentions of going anywhere with that guy. I’m not ready to let anyone in like that yet. But one day, I will be. And when I am ready; I need you to be too.”

“You’re right,” he relented. “But that day is not today right?”

“No.”

“Good.”

The shared a bittersweet smile before she shook her head and walked away. She could stand there and banter with Damon all day, but that would help no one. If anything it will probably make things worse. So she moved quickly out of the hallway and towards the bar. She wanted to order a drink but knew that wasn’t possible. She had been careful to not drink all weekend … without making it obvious to her friends. “A bottle of water please,” she orders when she got the bartender’s attention.

“And a green goblin,” added a sultry feminine voice; the owner of the voice leaning against Bonnie has she handed the bartender enough money to cover both drinks and nice tip. 

Not believing her eyes, it took Bonnie a few minutes to find her voice. “Lucy,” a smile creeping across her lips she watched her cousin sip on her smoky green drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... that happened. lol.
> 
> I hope to have the second part of this chapter sooner rather than later. It still needs a little more fine tuning ... but it is coming.
> 
> And one more note: When I originally started this story, I had it in my mind that Bamon stayed on the other side for six months together. But I ended up going on the TVD timeline on Wikiapedia (for some other information I needed) and discovered that Bamon were sent to The Other Side a whole month before I sent them there in my timeline. So I decided to reflect that in my stories, which now means that Bamon were on the Other Side for seven months instead of six. I already fixed that in the earlier chapters but I didn't want anyone getting confused.


	4. Ch 2B - You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! -Sigh- This chapter has sent me through the ringer. I have been trying to post this story for two weeks now. But the editing process was never-ending. I'm sure there are still some things I missed here or there, but hopefully, for the most part, all is good. As always I hope that you all enjoy this installment and know how much I continue to appreciate all the love you guys since my way. 
> 
> **Few extras** :  
> [Updated Cast List](http://2imagineispower.tumblr.com/slowlych2B)  
> [Bonnie, Caroline, Elena - St. Patty's Day Attire](http://i.imgur.com/BXrqJ20.jpg)  
> [Bamon - Prison World Virginia Beach Condo](http://i.imgur.com/1RQMgr3.jpg)

_5:21_

The light coming from the bedside clock was bright and almost blinding, forcing her to shield her eyes from the offending light. When she was sent to her prison world electricity was still a novelty. Only the rich and privileged had access to it, and even then it was limited. She could still remember the first time she had seen a demonstration; it had been so fantastical, almost magical. Never did she imagine something so amazing could be commonplace; let alone a commodity that most took for granted. For her, though, it was still taking some getting used to. 

_5:25_

But, if she was honest, it wasn’t the brightness from the clock that currently had her staring at the ceiling hours before sunrise. The artificial light was not what had kept her tossing and turning all night. The newness of this world often left her uneasy but it wasn’t to blame for her current distress.

Turning on her side, she reached out and touched the cold sheets beside her. After Alexander left her in the hallway outside of Damon and Bonnie’s rooms, she had not gone after him. When you spend more than 100 years with someone, you learn when you can push them and when you needed to give them space. And what Lily learned about Alexander was that whenever his son came up in conversation it was always a safe bet to give him his space. She knew to tread lightly when it came to his son … when it came to Marco. 

Marco died over fifty years before Lily even met Alexander, and one of the first things that she noticed about him was how he wore his grief for his son like it was a coat. And over the years, she watched as that grief softly started to clip away. But there were still moments – like before in the hallway – when Alexander acted like his son just died; the pain coming from him so tangible she could actually feel it. 

The way that Alexander feels about his son, told her everything she needed to know about their relationship. It was nothing like the one she saw between Damon and Giuseppe before her death; though it was more like the one she had wanted them to have. But then again Alexander was a different type of man than her late husband; a much better man. 

Alexander was loyal and strong. He was a man of integrity and protects those he cares about. He was a man that believed in family and the blood bonds that tie us. She knew and understood all of this. She even respected him for it. 

But his experience with family was different than her own. Alexander had twenty-five mortal years with Marco establishing a strong bond that was only solidified with hundreds of years of immortality together. When she was mortal, the relationships she had with her sons was complicated. At the time of her death, Stefan was only eleven years old. And like most eleven-year-olds, he still naïve to everything that was going on. And although she knew that her youngest son adored her, he also barely knew her. Unlike with Damon, Giuseppe took interest in Stefan as soon as he was able to walk and talk. And thought she was able to spend time with her youngest, it wasn’t nearly as much as her eldest. 

Damon, on the other hand, was 17 when word of her passing reached her family. And the relationship she had with him was a complicated one. When he was a little boy, they were so close. They would spend hours every day hidden in the kitchen or library away from Giuseppe; her husband barely noticing because he didn’t have a use for women and small children unless he was showing them off. But then Damon began to move into his teen years, and suddenly, it was a problem that he was spending so much time with her. At the time she had no real power to challenge her husband on it, although she did try. She also tried to hide the discord for as long as she could, but then when Damon was around twelve he walked in on a particularly bad fight between her and his father. 

The details of everything that happened are blurry, but she did remember having to hold her son back. She did it to prevent him from going after his father for hurting her. She remembered that when the dust settled, Damon helped clean the little cut on her lip, where Giuseppe’s ring nicked her. And she also remembered the looked in her son’s eyes as he realized his mother was not as strong as he thought she was. It was a turning point for everything. Damon began to rebel against his father as he withdrew from her, only spending time with her every so often.

Damon didn’t need her and Stefan would barely miss her; she believed these things to be true as deeply as she ever believed anything. So when she was turned she stayed away. And when she got word they had been turned, well Damon still didn’t need her and Stefan would not miss her. There was no reason for her to disturb their lives. It was easier for her to stay away; she believed that then and she believes it now. 

Alexander wanted something for her based on his experiences; experiences that were not her own. And it upset her that he did not seem to understand that. And it hurt that he allowed these issues to keep him from their bed. 

_5:28_

Frustrated she flips to her other side away from the clock and tucks her hands under her face. When the two of them became trapped together in 1903, they knew nothing about each other and they both had come with their own set of baggage and mistrust. 

But none that was stronger than the physical attraction between them. It was only a month before they finally succumbed, the sexual tension had been palpable. And the encounter was intense enough to make them avoid each other afterward. It was the start of a dance between them. They would spend months apart, come together for a night or two of passion when the loneliness became too much, only to distance themselves for months after they were sedated. 

It took them almost three years to sincerely start warming up to each other. And once they had it was just a steady progression towards what they were now … which were two people that were completely devoted to each other. At least she thought they were. 

It was around year five that they shared their first professions of love. That is not to say things were always rainbows and sunshine between them because they weren’t. Even after they realized they loved each other, there was a time they spent almost a whole year apart after a particularly nasty fight. It was when they came together after that they promised they would never again let a new day come without solving yesterday’s problems. Their love was supposed to be stronger than that. 

_5:32_

Feeling a tear slip down her cheek, Lily wiped it away as she slid out of the bed. She was too restless to be still. The path her thoughts were taking were none pleasant and she was beginning to feel suffocated by them. 

Roaming the hallways of the Boarding House, she pulled the fleece blanket on her shoulders tighter. It was a poor substitution for the comfort she was trying truly craving, especially as she began to wonder if maybe the reason she thought her and Alexander had such a strong bond was because when that bond was formed they only had each other. If the two of them had met outside of the prison world would they still have ended up together? The possibility of what that answer might be left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

_5:39_

Walking out onto the terrace leading to the backyard, Lily tenses as a familiar sensation fell over. She knew instantly that he was out here, her eyes searching for him until she saw that he was leaning against the frame of the gazebo. 

She only stood there for a moment before taking a step forward, the feel of the wet grass beneath her feet barely registered. With ever step that she took, she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten, but her desire to be near him was stronger. Because in all her uncertainty, the one thing she was sure of was that she loved him – completely and irrevocably. It was not knowing if he returned her affections that made her steps heavy. 

She knew that once she closed the distance between them, she would know without a shadow of a doubt the answers to all the questions she had been wondering all night. Answers she feared might shatter her. Because loving Alexander and being loved by him was something she had never experienced before. He was not only everything she ever wanted in a lover and partner, but also everything she never knew she needed. She was terrified of losing it all.

His familiar masculine scent began to wash over when she was only yards away from him. It made her want to rush to him and curl into his side. She wanted to seek comfort from him like she has so many times in the past after some kind of disagreement between them. But this time she was pledged with uncertainties, so Lily’s approach remained careful. 

She really had no idea what to expect, but she wasn’t prepared for the way that Alexander reached for her when she was within his arm’s length. He didn’t even look at her as he pulled her securing into his side. Holding her a little tighter against him, he inhaled the scent of her hair deeply; his body seeming to relax in response. It was a move he had done hundreds of times since she has had known him. And she loved it every time he did it; this time was no different though she was left completely confused. But after almost making herself sick with worry that he would reject her, she decided to just enjoy this moment. Relaxing against his board chest, she tucked herself further into this embrace. 

_5:47_

She stood there with him not saying anything for several minutes before she couldn’t hold in her inquiries anymore. “You never came to bed,” her voice soft as she tried to keep it steady. She didn’t want to start another fight before the first one was finished. But she needed to know if what she feeling was real or just a product of circumstance. Well, she knew it was real for her, she just needed to know if the sentiment was mutual. 

When Alexander left Lily earlier, he had gone for a long walk in the woods surrounding the Salvatore property to calm down. It wasn’t so much that he was angry; his anger having dissipated almost immediately. But he was frustrated; he hated that Lily couldn’t see what he did even though he understood why she didn’t. While they were in their prison world the two of them had spent hours talking about just their children. He listened not only to her experiences with them but her feelings of inadequacy at being a mother. He knew that she honestly believed her boys were better without her. 

But as he walked around he tried to think of what he needed to say to make her understand how wrong she was, because the ones he has been using have not been working. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even realize that nightfall has come until the distance sounds of a great horned owl penetrated his thoughts. He headed home with every intention of joining Lily in their bed when a shooting star caught his attention. 

He stood against the frame of the gazebo, watching as the star passed. His vampire sight allowing him to see it longer than any human would. And as he watched it burn away, his mind continued trying again to come up with a solution to the problem they were in. And like earlier he became in his lost in his thoughts, unaware of nothing until he sensed Lily come near him. 

He had no idea of the turmoil going on inside her as he pulled her against him. He just wanted to be close to her, and though he found no answers he did feel the calm that had eluded him all afternoon finally fall over him. 

But then she spoke and though she tried to hide it, he heard the tremble. He hated the sound because if meant she was upset. “I lost track of time,” he explains looking down at her, noticing instantly that she was avoiding his gaze. “Love, what is it,” he asked pulling away slightly to try and catch her eye. 

The sincerity behind his explanation made her instantly realize how she had over-reacted for nothing. All night, she worked herself up to believe that Alexander’s absent was a silent declaration on the status of their relationship and he had only gotten lost in his own thoughts, something she had always known him to do. She felt so foolish. “Nothing,” she sighed putting a smile on her face. 

Not believing her, he thought about her words again. ‘ _You never came to bed,_ ’ she told him. His eye closed as he realized his faux pas. “Il mio bel fiore. Mi dispiace molto,” he apologized shifting so that he could cup her face. “I really did lose track of time,” he reiterated as he ran his thumb over her cheek. 

“I know,” she began her voicing trailing off.

“Now,” he finished for her. She knew now, which means that there was some doubt before. He looked at her, his eyes now filling with his own questions.

Shaking her head, she looked away. “It’s nothing. I was just being crazy,” she tried to reason away. Now that she knew where Alexander’s head was at she didn’t want to dwell on her insecurities. 

“Tell me,” he pushed.

She knew from his tone that he would not be deferred. So she inhaled deeply and told him, “When you didn’t come to bed; I thought maybe you realized that now we were back – you know from our prison – that you have more options,” she rolled her eyes as if to demonstrated how silly she knew what she was saying was – even if now that the thought had occurred to her, there was a small part of her that still wondered. “I might have thought that you realized I wasn’t worth the hassle.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly as an uneasy laugh passed through her lips to appear nonchalant though she could feel her eyes begin to water.

_6:04_

It took Alexander a moment to fully process what Lily was telling him. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand, of what she meant he was clear. But what confused him was that he could see that there was a little part of her that was at least curious if maybe her irrational fear were not so irrational. “Lily,” he exhaled; his expression incredulous. “You really thought that…” he couldn’t even finish the thought.

“I told you, I was being silly.”

He nodded his head in agreement, “Yes you are,” his tone completely serious. “But I can see that you still wonder.” If it wasn’t for the fact that he could see the fear in eyes that her assumptions might be true, he would have wondered if these were her own feelings she was expressing. She now had the same options she told him that he had. There was nothing forcing her to stay with him. But judging from the love in her eyes, he was confident in her love for him. Now he just had to make sure she was confident in his for her. 

“My love,” he caressed her cheek. “I need you to really hear me when I say this,” he moved some hair from her face so that she could see him unobstructed. “I’ve been around a lot longer than you and …” not sure how to say what he meant without offending her.

“… have had your share of lovers,” she supplied softly with a teasing smile. His past didn’t bother her; it was his future she wanted. “A history which makes mine seem non-existent.” Before she was a vampire, Giuseppe was the only man she had been with. After she turned, she was more obsessed with blood than men. So in the 45 years before she had been imprisoned in 1903 she had only had a handful of lovers. And for the past hundred plus years it had only been Alexander. In the past few weeks, she has met young women in their early twenties that had more impressive numbers than she. But again she was from an age where quantity was not something women hoped for. A woman was lucky if she married a man of quality, which is definitely what she had with Alexander, so she wasn’t complaining. But Alexander’s experiences are so far greater than hers; so it was easy to believe that maybe he was settling. What did she really have to offer him?

A smile played across his lips at her tensing, he placed a playful kiss against her lips in response. “There is no measure that would call your history non-existent,” he admonished. She might not have had as many lovers as him, but she did know how to make his head spin. “But that is all besides my point.” His tone becoming serious again. “The point is, in all my travels and experiences I have never known love like I know with you. I didn’t end up with you because you happened to be the only woman available. As a matter of fact, I don’t even consider myself having just ended up with you. I’m with you … I love you because there is no other woman as well matched for me than you. Everything I have been through was leading me to you.” His words becoming increasingly more impassioned as he took one of her hands and placed it over their joined hands over his heart. “Lily, how can you not know that you are my heart?” His eyes glistened as he searched her moist ones for some indication she had fully grasped his words because the moment Lily was thrust into his life was the moment he was forever ruined for other women.

“That’s good to know,” she finally whispered after what seemed like an eternity. She caressed the area over his heart where her hand was resting. Then using her available hand, she reached up a removed the one he had cupping her cheek, “Because,” her tone airy and light as she placed their joined hands over her heart, “this belongs to you.”

For several long minutes, neither blanked as they stared not at but into each other’s eyes. And though neither of them had the words for it, they both understand that some kind of unbreakable covenant had just been sealed between them. And as the energy between them grew stronger, their hands began to move over each other … pulling at each other … feeling each other. The both of them now determined to show the other just how true their words were.

_6:51_

With her fleece blanket beneath them and the stars above, Lily and Alexander laid in a mess of limbs and disheveled clothes. The two of them holding and caressing each other still needing to be close even though their passions had been temporary satisfied. 

Feeling remarkably lighter than she had at the beginning of the evening, Lily found that she was feeling extremely playful. Running her fingers over as much of his skin within her reach, she made sure to pay special attention to his extremely ticklish places. She mostly loved the area just below his ribs. 

The deep timber of Alexander’s laughter rose from his throat as he moved to capture her wondering hand in his. “Lily,” he warned even though he knew she would not listen. 

“Hmm,” she moaned against his neck, biting into a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear. 

Realizing that his words were no good, he determined to turn things in his favor … literally. Flipping her onto her back, Alexander pinned Lily’s arms above her head as he began his own counter-assault.

Lily squirmed, trying her best to get free. But Alexander was considerably stronger than her; there was no way she would get out this unless he wanted her too. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” she surrendered in a fit of laughter. 

“You promise,” he inquired with a skeptical eye, but ease off slightly. 

“I promise.”

With a simple kiss to her lips, he released her hands. Then he shifted so that he was hovering over her more comfortably, his hands now free to caress her face as he wished. And like many times this night, he found himself getting lost in her eyes. 

He would never understand how this woman could ever doubt that she was enough for him. She was his everything. “I love you,” his words a caress. 

“I love you,” she returned with a kiss.

He indulged in her kiss for only a moment before pulling away. He shook his head, while he loved that she returned his affections instantly that was not what he was looking for right now. There was something he needed to say; something he needed her to understand. “I know you do … but that’s not,” he paused looking for the right words. After a moment he inhaled deeply – the way he did when he was getting ready to say something serious. “I love you,” he began again. “And the only thing I really need in this world is for you to be happy because my own happiness is contingent upon yours. So I want you to know that I promise to always to make sure you are happy and content… even if my reasons are kind of selfish.” He teased slightly to keep things somewhat light, but there was no mistaking he meant every word.

“Alexander,” she questioned, not sure why he was saying these things. Yes, they were beautiful but she could tell there was something deeper in his meaning.

“About your boys.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Lily began to protest but Alexander silent her with a kiss. “Il mio bel fiore, just let me say my peace and I shall never mention this again.” When she nodded her agreement, he continued. “For 110 years, I did listen when you spoke of your sons and how distance you were from them. I understand why you stayed away from them … but the thing is,” he paused twirling a piece of her hair. “I’ve also seen how much that hurts you.” Lily tried to look away but Alexander didn’t let her. “I see you, Lily. I know how much you miss them. I mean of all the places we could have settled when we were prisoned you picked their home. And I remember watching you stare at their pictures for hours…”

He was cut off by Lily shaking her head in denial, tears welling in her eyes. “Please don’t do this.”

“I have to,” he smiled sadly at her. “Because I’ve pledge to fight for your happiness … even if that means fighting you, my love.” His hands wiping away her tears. “Which is why I push so hard when comes to them. I know you want to know them. I see in your face every time you look at them when you think no one is watching. So you really need to stop wasting your energy in hiding that from me.”

“None of this matters,” she cried, “It’s too late.”

“When it comes to our children it is never too late,” he assured her. “You are their mother. Believe me when I say that counts for something, because I have also seen the way they look at you when they don’t think anyone is watching. Like mother, like sons.”

“Really?

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Now that’s not say it’s going to be easy. But it’s like that new saying, something about thing worth having…” 

Lily laughed at that. She knew what he was talking about it. “Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty,” she supplied. Over the past few weeks they had done some reading to get catch up on what they had missed. So while the quote from the United States’ 26th president was far from new; it was new to them. 

“Exactly,” he affirmed with another kiss.

For her part, Lily didn’t say anything at first. She allowed herself to get lost in the relaxing sensations of Alexander running his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. She stared into his eyes, as she thought about his words. She knew he was right, there was no point in her lying now … not even to herself. And after another minute she begrudgingly admitted, “You’re right.” 

“So you’re going to really try now?”

“Yeah; I promise.”

“Good,” his smile wide as he pressed his lips to hers.

_7:14_

Neither of them said anything as the night skies started to give way to pinks and oranges. So much has changed between them over the course of several hours. Hours that really meant nothing in the scheme time, especially for immortals. But the change was so paramount that Lily and Alexander knew things would never be the same. This was ok, though, they were ready for whatever was to come because no matter what they trusted in the fact that they had each other. And as they watched the sun rise on the horizon both couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful they had ever seen.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_It didn’t matter the time of year, she loved the view of the bay from the lighthouse on Winter Island. There was just something about the waves and the endlessness of the bay that always brought her some kind of peace. The sight offered a clarity when she couldn’t find it anywhere else. It was a fact of her life that whenever she was confused, hurt, angry … all she had to do was come to the lighthouse and the fog surrounding her life and thoughts would start to clear. It has worked every time … except for this time._

_She has been standing on the balcony of the lighthouse for hours now, but the fog was just as thick – maybe even a little thicker – as when she first ascended the steps of the lighthouse. She just didn’t understand how it could be possible …_

_Her thoughts were so preoccupied that she didn’t realize he was there until his arms were wrapped around her waist causing her to jump a bit. “Everything all right,” she heard him ask immediately; concern evident in his voice. Of course, he was worried; he has never been able to sneak up on her._

_Taking a shaky breath, she didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms tighter around her. Everything was definitely not all right but how was she was supposed to tell him that. He was going to ask her so many questions, and she had the answers to none._

_Unable to take her silence any longer he turns her so that she is facing him. “What is it, my love,” he inquired softly as searched her eyes for answers. What he found broke his heart; she was had been crying. “Tell me,” he pushed gently as he cupped her cheek to run his thumb over her tear-streaked skin._

_His tender question caused a fresh bout of tears to fill her eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered helplessly a single tear falling from one eye onto his hand._

“Bonnie,” the sound of someone trying to her attention pulled her from her memories of the dream she had the night before. It was the same woman that she had been dreaming about for months now. The dreams varied in location and temperament. Sometimes the woman was scared; doing everything in her power to protect the life of her and her baby. Then there were other times when the woman was content and happy in the arms of her lover. The dreams were always different, but the woman and her lover were always the same. And Bonnie had no idea who she was and what it all meant. 

“EARTH TO BONNIE.” 

The force behind the voice causing her to look up finally. “Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly as she looked into Elena and Caroline’s worried expressions. She was really going to have to do better about not getting lost in her own thoughts, especially since her friends were already on alert when it came to her. Her remorse was short-lived, though, as her eyes fell upon Lucy, who seemed quite amused by the situation. 

Running into Lucy last night, served to be the best thing to slacken the tension that has risen in their group. Lucy was a woman well versed in knowing how to have fun. Plus, turns out she knew the guy that Bonnie had been dancing with earlier. The man’s name was Robert, he was Lucy’s best friend, and gay – a fact that is only worth mentioning because it immediately endeared him to Damon. 

With Lucy and Robert has guides, they spent the rest of the night club hopping to all of the best spots of Savannah’s City Market and downtown area. The night was fabulous full of plenty of laughter and good times; it was exactly what she had needed. And when Bonnie’s head hit the pillow at three o’clock this morning, her eyes had already been closed.

She would have been happy to end the celebrations there, but that would have messed up Caroline complete St. Patrick’s Day experience. Plus, Lucy made everyone promise to attend a picnic in the Forsyth afterward. It was a tradition she started with her mother, Joanna, and Robert three years ago, after Lucy’s son, Trent, was born. 

That’s right Lucy has a kid, and Bonnie had been excited to meet him … and Aunt Joanna too. This was why she begrudgingly let Caroline drag her from bed so that she could get dressed “We need to meet Lucy and Robbie outside City Hall by 10:30,” Caroline explained excitedly as Bonnie shuffled into the bathroom with a must less enthuse expression.

That was about five hours ago; the picnic was now in full swing. Their little spot in the park was complete with a canopy tent, lawn chairs, blankets, and homemade food galore. It was actually pretty amazing … expect when Bonnie caught Lucy – and sometimes Aunt Joanna – looking at her with a curious yet knowing eye. It was more than a little unnerving. 

Not wanting to focus on that Bonnie turned her attention back towards her friends, “What were you saying,” she inquired keeping her tone neutral. 

“I was asking what you thought of the game,” Caroline answered, nodding her head towards where the guys were currently engaged in a football game against some jocks that challenged them earlier. 

Judging from the disenchanted expressions on the other team’s faces, it was safe to say that their boys were winning. “I’m thinking the other guys never stood a chance,” she said as her eyes fell on Damon. His shirt was off and she couldn’t help but notice the way his muscles flexed as he moved along the field. There was part of her that would have been content to watch him like this for the rest of the day, which is why she forced herself to look away before anyone else noticed. Unfortunately, as Bonnie searched for something else to focus on her she found herself eye to eye with Lucy again.

Standing up, Lucy reached for her son who was sitting in Caroline’s lap. “Hey Bon, you want to join Trent and me over at the park,” she nods towards the playground at the other end … where even people with enhanced hearing would not be able to eavesdrop given all the activity that was currently going on in the park right now.

Sensing that she really didn’t have an option, Bonnie nodded, “Yeah sure,” her tone cautious as she stood up. 

“Perfect,” Joanna injected as she came to sit down in one of the lawn chairs. She had seen a friend whom she had gone to talk to for the past twenty minutes. Now she was back and appeared to want some gossip, “now I can get some dirt on my niece without any interference.” The older woman winked at Bonnie playfully. But there was something in her eye that explained where Lucy got her cunning from. The two of them were obviously planning something. 

Caroline and Elena seemed none the wiser as they turned towards the older witch and began regaling her with their favorite childhood Bonnie stories. It left Bonnie to roll her eyes as Lucy all but dragged her away from the group. 

The two witches, as if by some unspoken agreement, didn’t say anything as they made her way across the lawn towards the playground. It wasn’t until Trent was secure laughing in the toddler swing that the silence was broken.

“All right,” Bonnie whispered even though she knew no one of importance could hear her. “What?” She wasn’t in the mood for any games. 

At first, Lucy did not say anything, a little smile on her face as she continued to push her son. Bonnie was just about explode when Lucy started, “When I first found out I was pregnant with Trent my whole world stopped. I had no idea what I was going to do, especially since my relationship with his father was less than ideal.” Her tone casual but unnerving.

“I can only imagine,” Bonnie croaked, her hand having instinctively come to rest over her stomach. “But why are you telling me this,” she asked even though she already knew the answer. 

With a raised brow, Lucy challenged her little cousin’s coyness. “Really Bon? Are you really going to play stupid,” she asked as her eyes moved pointedly to the where Bonnie’s hand was resting protectively over her womb.

Snatching her hand away as if it burned, Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath. “How did you know,” she asked incredulously glancing down and examining her green necklace. 

Watching her cousin inspect the necklace around her neck, Lucy narrowed her eyes. The behavior seemed kind of odd, but she could deal with that later. “Well,” she drawled out; loving the suspense. “Last night, you were very magic happy.” She looked at Bonnie with a playfully accusatory expression. “You with that little trick you keep doing … trying all your alcohol to water or juice last night.”

Guilt runs over Bonnie’s features; she was so sure she had been so careful last night. 

“Don’t feel too bad,” Lucy laughed as she continued to push Trent. “I only noticed because I used to do the same thing with Trent when I was still in denial about the fact he was on the way.” Her expression trying a little more serious she also asked, “Is that why you are hiding? Still in denial?” 

Sighing Bonnie shook her head, “No. I went through all the stages of … I wouldn’t say grief. It was more like a shock but I think the same steps apply. I think I went through all of them in that same afternoon I found it, I’m definitely at the acceptance stage,” she explained with an uneasy laugh.

Glancing at her little cousin, her look was confused. “So why all the cloak and dagger? Why haven’t you told anyone that you are pregnant?” Then she narrowed her eyes a bit when she touched on something else that has been bothering her since last night. “And how is it that I cannot sense you are pregnant?” She was normally able to sense a pregnancy at least two weeks in – most witches can – and she had feeling Bonnie was a little further along than that. If it wasn’t for all of Bonnie’s other little tells she would have thought maybe her imagination was running away with her. 

For the first time since the conversation started Bonnie actually laughed. “Well, that’s because of this little beauty,” she said holding up the green necklace that Damon had given her. “Some time ago I came across a spell that can hide a woman’s pregnancy with the use of a talisman.” It was one of two hidden spells she found hidden in Emily’s grimoire with the initials CB on them. “It hides the essence of the baby from other supernatural beings. Vampires and werewolves would be unable to smell or hear the little one, and witches won’t be able to sense him… or her.”

“Amazing,” Lucy gushed. “That would have been useful when I pregnant with Trent. I avoided my mother for two months because I wasn’t ready to tell her because I knew she would sense him before I even got in the house.” Using one hand to push Trent again, she used the other to reach for Bonnie’s necklace. But instantly dropped her hand, when she saw Bonnie tense. 

“Sorry,” Bonnie immediately apologized. “I’m just very protective of this.” 

Not offended, Lucy shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have messed with it. I know better than to tamper with another witch’s magic. I’m just so fascinated.” 

“That’s not it,” Bonnie sighed. Holding the ornament in her hand she fiddled with it; she really did love the impression of the tree in the background. “Even before I decided to use this as a talisman, it was important to me. If was a gift and … well, it got me through some hard times.” 

Understanding, Lucy could only nod. She still had so many questions, but she was starting to see that things were more complicated than she originally thought, especially if Bonnie was using a spell to mask her pregnancy. Thankfully Trent got her attention asking to get out giving her moment to collect her thoughts. 

“So these hard times you mentioned,” Lucy probed as she and Bonnie sat on a bench to watch Trent play in a sandbox with some other little kids. “Are they the reason that you are not ready to tell your friends?”

A mirthless laugh passed through Bonnie’s lips. “That’s putting it mildly.

“You want to tell me about it?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“The beginning is a good of a place as any.”

So that’s where Bonnie started. She old Lucy everything – well most of everything – from when she died the first time to becoming the anchor. She explained about the Travelers and the Other Side imploding, ultimately resulting in her and Damon ended up on the 1994 Prison World. She told Lucy about Kai and being left behind. Then about Caroline and Stefan turning off their humanity which resulted in a trip to the 1903 Prison World to get Damon’s mother – and her boyfriend. She closed with the details how when things finally seemed like they were settling down she was given news that has completely turned her world on its axis… again. “Even though I have accepted my circumstances, I have barely figured out what I am going to do,” she concluded. “I can’t deal with their opinions until I have formed my own.” 

“Wow,” Lucy breathed out as she watched Trent playing soldiers with another boy. She smiled at him when he looked her way, making sure she was still there. Her expression giving away nothing to unease she felt for her cousin. She knew something was up, but never did she imagine the story her little cousin just told her. 

When she first met Bonnie three years ago, she had had every intention of connecting with her. But then stuff in her own life happened and she found out she was pregnant with Trent. Getting in touch with Bonnie wasn’t priority. But now knowing everything Bonnie had been through, Lucy wished she had made more of an effort. She didn’t even know that Bonnie had died. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” she offered. Her apology sincere though just did not seem enough.

Shaking her head in response, Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she wiped a single tear from her cheek. “We barely knew each other.” She found no reason to fault Lucy. In the three years since meeting Lucy, the last 24 hours was the most time they had ever spent together.

“True,” Lucy confirmed just as Trent came running over. 

“Mommy slides.”

“Okay, baby,” she laughed as she and Bonnie escorted Trent over to the equipment. Lucy helped him climb the stairs then went to stand beside Bonnie at the bottom of the slide. “But we are family. And I think that it’s time we started acting like it,” she declared softly as she watched Trent slide into Bonnie arms. Her smile widened as Trent laughed and hugged his arms about Bonnie’s neck. “You’re not alone anymore, little cousin,” she promised as she pulls the three of them into a hug.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before Trent started wiggling out of Bonnie’s arms, “Down, Bunny. Down,” he giggled as she reached behind her. “Damen, Damen.”

Taking the toddler from Bonnie, he glanced her way for a moment before turning his attention on Trent. “Hey Buddy,” he greeted as he tosses the little boy gently in the air, exciting a squeal from him. “You tried of playing with the girls, yet,” he teased. Since this morning when Damon and Trent first met, the two of them had been like peas in a pod. It was so cute to watch. 

But cute or not, Lucy would not be her if she wasn’t difficult. “Whatever,” she rolled her eyes as she took her son from him. “My baby is never tired of hanging out with his mother.”

With his signature smirk in place, Damon’s expression was incredulous. “Yay, keep telling yourself that.” His tone playful, even has he watched Bonnie out the corner of his eye. It didn’t pass his attention she was being extra quiet and she seemed to be gathering herself. It was something she did a lot when she first came back from the Other Side when she was trying to get through something difficult.

“Why are you even here,” Lucy asked drawing his attention back towards her. “Weren’t you and the other males trying to play ball.”

“We weren’t trying anything,” his tone sounding playfully offended for him and his team. “Had you stuck around you would have seen that. But your lack of support is not why I am here. Your mother sent me.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Damon. “My mother sent you,” her tone unbelieving. 

“She did,” he counted innocently. “She felt the three of you had been on the playground long enough; that Trent was probably hungry. She was in the process fixing him a plate of nuggets when I left.” 

“Nuggets,” Trent screamed.

“And as always she is right,” Lucy rolled her eyes as she began to walk back towards the tent.

Bonnie had tried to fall in step behind her but was stopped by Damon gently pulling on her arm. She had hoped she could get away without having the conversation she knew that he wanted to have, but deep down she knew better. She had seen the look of concern he had given her when he had taken Trent from her. “Damon, everything is okay,” she assured him, trying to set him at ease. 

“Really,” he asked; his tone tense; all of his playfulness from before now gone. “Everything is so all right that Lucy had to let you know and I quote that ‘You’re not alone anymore, little cousin,’” pretending to sound like the older witch when he repeated her words. 

After Damon and guys finished beating the jocks they come back to the tent to revel in their victory. But for Damon, the euphoria only lasted long enough for him to discover that Bonnie was gone. “She’s at the park with Lucy and Trent,” Joanna told him softly as if she knew what he was thinking. Looking towards the park he saw that Bonnie was sitting in a swing while Lucy pushed Trent in the one next to her. His first impulse was to go over to them, but Elena grabbed his attention. She wanted him to try some of the tuna pasta that Joanna made. 

It was then he realized that chasing after Bonnie wasn’t the best idea at the moment, so he sat beside Elena – making sure to keep the park in his line of sight – and played the part of the good boyfriend. 

For about thirty minutes, Damon did his best to stay focused on the conversation that was surrounding him. But he couldn’t help glancing over at the park every so often; even though he noticed Elena tense every time he did. It didn’t help matters that every time he looked that way he noticed how Bonnie’s movement was tense and a little shift; something wasn’t right and it was making him apprehensive. 

He was just about to jump out of his skin when he noticed Bonnie wipe a tear from her cheek. But was distracted when Joanna called him. “What,” he asked a little more harshly than he meant too; she had just really caught him off guard.

“I asked if you would be so kind and go check on the girls; they have been gone for a while. I know my grandson has to be hungry by now. As a matter of fact, I think I am going to fix him some nuggets so they are ready for him.” She stood going over to the food table.

He smiled at Joanna as if she was his saving grace. “It would be my pleasure,” he answered getting up, giving the older witch a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the playground; he didn’t wait for any of comrades to comment.

It took everything he had not to vampire speed over to where Lucy and Bonnie were now standing near the slides. But he had to play it safe, he knew that his every step was being watched right now. However, when he came within earshot of the girls he wished he had thrown caution to the wind when heard Lucy inform Bonnie that she wasn’t alone. Comments like that were only ever made when something serious was going on. And given the way that Bonnie had been acting before they left, he was worried that there was something going on that his favorite witch wasn’t telling him about. He needed to know why Lucy made a point to let Bonnie know she was here for her. But before he had a chance to comment, Trent saw him and stole his attention. Not wanting to disappoint his little buddy, Damon was able to put his mission aside for a moment. But now that he and Bonnie were alone, he wanted answers. 

“She didn’t mean anything by it, Damon,” her tone soft, apologetic. She didn’t do anything wrong and she knew that … but she also noticed the hurt in his stance and tone. 

“What did she mean then,” he was trying to catch her eye, but she refuses to look at him.

“She just wanted to let me know that I had family,” she explained. “I guess that I didn’t have to deal with things on my own.” 

“Oh because you have been dealing everything on your own,” he ground out through his teeth, doing a poor job at not being offended by the comment.

“Not everything,” she said finally looked at him directly. “Just some things that only another witch would understand.” Okay so Lucy didn’t say that exactly, but it was implied … Bonnie was sure of it.

“So it’s a witch thing?”

“Yeah, a little. And a cousin thing,” a little smile forming on her face as she added. “Just like when you and Stefan have your brother moments.” She gave him a little smile and nudge him playfully.

Not saying anything at first, as he considered her words. “So you don’t feel alone?” It was important for him to know this. It was no secret that when he first met Bonnie he couldn’t have cared less about her needs and wants. But that was three years ago. That was before planning with her, fighting alongside her … hell, fighting with her… it was before the Other Side. Somewhere in the middle of all that, Damon did come to care … deeply. 

The look on his face was so earnest that it caused Bonnie’s heart to flutter and her eyes to moisten. She reached for his hand instinctively in a gesture of comfort. “No,” she smiled as she squeezed his hand. She could never feel alone with him hovering around.

And just like that, her smile eased away all the tension he had been feeling for the past hour. “Good,” he smiled back as he put an around her gathering her at his side. “Because you know that no matter what, I’m here. It’s you and me, remember?” His question echoing a time that felt like a lifetime ago.

Her smile widened, “I remember,” she stated confidently as she wrapped her arm around his waist. As the two of them walked back to their group, Bonnie knew that she should put some distance between them. But after the emotional hour she just had, it felt good to find comfort in her favorite place. So she ignored the part of her brain that called her selfish, and just relished in the safety of Damon’s arms before she had to give him back to his girlfriend.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**1994 Prison World – July 5, 2012  
**  
Virginia Beach, Virginia

Damon watched with avid interest at the way Bonnie’s face contorted in pleasure as she moaned unapologetically. The sight of her indulging in her own pleasure was breathtaking, causing his own lips to curl in a smile of their own. The fact that he was the reason behind her delight only added to his.

When they first met, he remembered thinking that she was a pretty little thing but completely closed off. She was guided and selfish with herself; never giving too much away. To be fair, he had not given her any reason to more generous. But there had been moments over the past three years that Damon was given momentary glimpses of the full potential that was Bonnie Bennett. It was always in these small moments that he felt he really saw her. And they were something amazing, but it only ever happened when she was upset with him. Because any moment between them that didn’t involve anger she would hide herself.

And if he ever doubted his thoughts on that – her hiding who she really was – he knew his assumptions to be definitely true now they were trapped in a world just their own. Maybe it was due to the unavoidable intimacy of their forced isolation, but cracks have formed in Bonnie’s otherwise impenetrable façade. In the two months, they had been here, more and more of her has been slowly revealed to him. He wasn’t even sure she knew it was happening. 

Then they came to Virginia Beach and it was as if she had just bloomed like a flower before his very eyes. Again, Damon has always thought that Bonnie was pretty. But over the past 72 hours, he discovered that she was positively radiant. There was something so majestic about a completely open Bonnie Bennett. He found that he could watch her in this state for hours and not tire. 

Feeling his eyes on her, Bonnie opened hers. “Sorry,” she blushed as she lifted her napkin to wipe her mouth. 

Shaking his head, he spins some pasta onto his fork. “Don’t be,” he countered; his smile coy as he stuck the utensil in his mouth, never taking his gaze off her. “I always knew I could make you moan like that if given the chance,” he half-joked.

Used to his brand of humor, Bonnie just gave him an exasperated expression though it lacked conviction. “You would try to ruin a great moment by going there,” she sighed taking another bite. Her demeanor stating that she refuses to let him get to her. 

Laughing, Damon amended. “Seriously, though,” His tone much more sincere. “I’m pleased that you like it.” A while ago, he realized that most of the times he got more pleasure from making Bonnie happy than annoying her especially since on their _little vacation_. So when Bonnie commented last night she was craving seafood alfredo it just felt right that he made sure that she had it.

It didn’t make sense. Not that anything made sense lately if he was being honest … like the way he found his gaze lingering on his witchy friend just a little longer than necessary lately. The fact he considers her more of a friend than a close associate was … well, strange. He reasoned that it was because she was the only person here. But as he watched her savor every bite of her dinner, he knew deep down it was more than that. It wasn’t because she was the only person here … it was because she was her. The more she let him see her, the more he wanted to see. And that definitely made no sense, but it felt so right.

“I do,” she admitted, taking another bite. Her statement invading his silence thoughts. “I still can’t get over how great of a cook you are.” The last few days, Damon had become like her own personal chef. 

It all started two nights ago; their first night here. Once they got settled into the condo he had banished her to the beach; told her not to return until he came to get her. Normally she would have fought him on it, but she was happy they were there. Plus, who would not love a couple of uninterrupted hours on the beach? However, she did not see any reason to wait for his summons.

Thankfully, though, her timing turned out to be good because as she was getting off the elevator he was just exiting the condo. He fussed a bit at her not listening to his instructions but then took her inside. The first time she noticed was the smell; it was divine. She was about to ask him what that was when he guided her to the dining room. She was amazed at what she saw. The table wasn’t set any special way, but there appeared to restaurant quality honey-glazed salmon with asparagus plated for them to eat. 

“You said you wanted fish on the way here,” was his nonchalant explanation as he sat down and started eating without her. 

Perplexed she sat down and join him. She was slow in taking her first bite. Turning the plate different ways, examining the content on it. She sniffed it a few times and finally decided to just try it after Damon roll eyes saying it was poison. It tasted like heaven. 

When they were home the only thing Damon would cook was breakfast and it was the same thing every time. “I honestly thought the pancakes were just a fluke. Or maybe your specialty … like that was the only thing that you could make,” she commented with a sly smile as she took another bite of her pasta.

Returning her smile with a playful one of his own. “Specialty,” he hummed after taking a sip of his white wine. “Words that like make me wonder if have in fact like them all along.” Since the first morning, he made them, Bonnie had always claimed a strong dislike for them. 

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie ate another bite of her pasta. “Don’t be like that,” she had too much pride to resend her earlier statements, “You know I wouldn’t have eaten them if they were completely horrid.” That was the most she was going to give him. Truthfully, his pancakes were some of the most amazing she had ever had. But even amazing can get tiresome, so she had not been totally lying about being sick of them. 

“Right,” he laughed; letting it drop. For now anyway. “Well, when you have been around for as long as I have, you pick up a thing or two.” When Damon traveled the world – during the years he waited to free Katherine from the tomb – he always seemed to find himself in someone’s kitchen. Cooking had always been a hidden passion of his, even from before he was turned. It was something that he used to do with his mother. 

When Damon was little, he spent most of his time with his mother, and her favorite place was the kitchen. She would spend hours in there, even though the Salvatore Estate enjoyed a full kitchen staff. Giuseppe has insisted. His father didn’t care that Lily didn’t care for the staff; she had felt she was more than capable of handling her family’s meals on her own. It was actually something she preferred to do. The women of her mother’s family – the Zaccarias – were notorious for their ability in the kitchen. It was a place of comfort for her, which why even with a full staff she still personally oversaw the makings of most family meals. 

Given the amount of time Lily spent in the kitchen it only made sense that Damon would too – at least it did to a boy and that loved being around his mother. The time only made better because it wasn’t just spent cooking. There were plenty hours that included him listening to stories about Lily’s childhood. Those experiences were some of the best moments of his mortal life, which was probably why his passion for cooking survived even after he was transformed into a vampire. While the taste of food wasn’t as enjoyable as it once was, the peace he got in preparing it was still considerably strong. 

Taking a sip of her wine, Bonnie watched Damon with a curious eye. “You are full of surprises,” an understatement to say the least. Her whole experience with Damon in this alternate world has been a surprise, but more so since arriving in Virginia Beach. 

Her vampire companion has gone out of his way to make this little trip amazing for her. Like today, where he spent time just lounging around on the beach and or strolling through town exploring the various shops. And although he did complain a bit while they shopped – he wouldn’t be Damon if he didn’t – he was actually the perfect companion. But the best part of this whole adventure was how he had surprised her yesterday. 

Her day started with her being so angry with him because Damon had been MIA all morning and into the afternoon. She knew that he didn’t really want to take this trip, but she thought that he would have at least tried to make the most of it. She didn’t expect anything major from him, but she thought since he had decided to come along that he would participate. But no, he had left before she had even woken up …

_“I can’t believe he actually abandoned me,” Bonnie huffed as she pulled her thick curly hair into a messy bun atop her head and adorned her ears with large hoops. She had been brewing all morning and as she put a bit on light makeup on her face, she could feel herself ready to explode. “He really couldn’t be a team player for one damn afternoon,” she vented to the air as she looked herself over in the mirror._

_Turning a bit to get a better angle of herself, Bonnie took a moment to admire how fabulous looked in her blue and white striped bikini. She especially loves the way the red sarong wrapped around her waist really completed the look. Inhaling deeply, Bonnie shook herself. “I’m too cute to be mad,” she determined as she slipped on her sandals and grabbed her beach bag._

_But even though she had decided not to dwell on her lack of company, she couldn’t help but continue to stew on her way down to the beach. She kept thinking about how much she was going to love giving Damon the silent treatment for several days; he hated when she did that. Her thoughts of payback consuming so much that she didn’t even notice there was something set up on the beach until she was only a few yards away from it. But once she did see it; the sight of it instantly stopped her in her tracks._

_It was a beach picnic, complete with a large 4th of July festive blanket, lounge pillows, and surrounded by a few tiki lights. When she finally reached the area, she saw the picnic basket was packed with sandwiches, chicken wings, fruit, celery sticks, cookies, and drinks; very similar to the picnic she used to pack for her and her father._

_“Well aren’t you festive,” Damon’s voice sounded from somewhere behind her causing her jump. She instantly turned to face him, a million questions on her tongue. But died at the sight of him. In all the time she had known him he was always dressed in black and leather. Granted over the past few weeks she had noticed some flannel thrown into his wardrobe, but the addition was so subtle. It was nothing to prepare her him standing in front of her in only a pair of blue swim trunks. She had to force herself not to let her eyes roam over his perfectly sculpted body._

_As the moment of silence stretched between them, Bonnie wasn’t the only on having a hard time. Damon had been preparing all day; hoping to get finished before she might venture down onto the beach. And he had, but when he went to the room to go get her she was nowhere to be found. He figured he must have just missed her, so he went back to the beach. He watched from a distance as she discovered their picnic._

_With a smirk on his face, he had every intention of messing with her. He knew she was shocked. But then she was facing him and his voice was lost somewhere in the back of his throat. He had no words as his eyes raked over her form. She was breath-taking and he had no idea when that happened._

_“You did this,” she asked lamely; finally breaking the silence. Obviously, it was him … who else could it have been? But the question just seemed to make more sense than the one she really wanted to ask: Why?_

_Laughing, he rolled his eyes at her question. But understanding her meaning, he was sincere when he responded. “Well, you planned such a great party for my birthday, I couldn’t let you outdo me.” At least that was the excuse he was giving himself. He was still in awe that Bonnie had even known when his birthday was, let alone that fact that she had actually made a big deal about it. She had even given him some of her blood straight from her wrist. This was him returning the favor. Although the warm feeling rising within him at the sight her joy, wasn’t too bad either._

_“Of course not,” Bonnie returned his laugh; no trace of the anger she built up all day._

_The two of them sat down to eat after that, the tension lessening as time progressed. They talked about everything and nothing. The atmosphere totally at ease and kind of fun. They even played and swam around in the water a bit._

_Then just after sunset, Bonnie almost spilled a little of beer on herself when loud sound off in the distance startled her. She barely had time to react or notice that Damon remained unfazed when the sky lit up with color._

_Fireworks._

_Disbelieving, Bonnie looked at Damon as if asking him to tell him if she was really seeing what she was seeing. “What is the 4th of July without Fireworks,” he asked with a casual shrug._

_Speechless, she instinctively reached for him and pulled into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, her soft tone laced with such sincere gratitude left Damon feeling a little overwhelmed. And when she pulled away seconds later, he didn’t know if he was more relieved or disappointment._

_“Sit back and enjoy it,” he joked in an attempt to lighten the sudden intensity of the mood. “I would hate for you to miss all my hard work.”_

_Shaking her head, Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes as she did just as she instructed. And just like that, her worst 4th of July suddenly became one of her best._

Thanks to moments like that and other since, Bonnie has come to realize there was more to the man she had always considered a selfish asshole. Damon was still very much the Damon she always knew, but there was also something different about him too. In these past two months, she could almost admit to understanding Elena’s attraction to him. 

“So was your 4th of July vacation everything you hoped it would be,” he asked as he finished the wine in his glass. 

Turning her attention back to her dinner companion, Bonnie’s smile widen. “It was everything and more.” Her appreciation coming off her in waves. But then she realized they were going home tomorrow and she couldn’t help the way her smile fell. 

“But,” Damon inquiry when he noticed her moment change. 

Shaking head, Bonnie assured him. “No but. Everything was amazing.” She looked out at the water and shrugged helplessly. “I’m just a little sad we have to go home tomorrow.” It wasn’t that she didn’t love her home, but right now being there was a little depressing given their current situation.

Understanding her meaning, Damon could only nod in response. Even though he had not really understood Bonnie’s reasons for wanting to come here in the first place, he now realized the merit behind that decision. Being away from Mystic Falls – not dwelling on things – kind of took a weight off their shoulders. It was then something acquired to him. “So why go back,” he asked. 

“Excuse me?”

“Why should we go back?”

Dumbstruck, it took Bonnie a moment to come up with an answer. “Because it’s our home,” her tone lacking all conviction.

“And it always will be,” he responded immediately. “I’m not saying we never go back … but why do we have to do back now? There is nothing there for us.”

“True. But this is me and you? Do you really think we would survive an extended trip together?”

“Exactly. It’s you and me; and everything we have ever done together normally works out,” referencing to all the times they worked together towards a common goal. When things didn’t work out it was normally because someone else fudged their plan. 

“Yeah…”

“You know I’m right Bon Bon.”

Considering his words, “Okay, but what about me trying to figure out a way home?” She had to put it out there, but it was half-hearted. The idea of extending their little vacation was beyond enticing. 

“You can do that anywhere,” Damon countered. Now that the idea had been formed he was completely attached to it. “You already have your grimoire with you. And being in Mystic Falls these past two months has done nothing to help. Maybe a change of scenery is exactly what you need to find inspiration. Plus you never know what he might find on the road.” 

“Where would we even go,” she asked, trying not to get her hopes up just yet. 

Waving his hand has if to include everything, “Bonnie we literally have the whole word to ourselves; we can go anywhere.” Then as he was hit with another idea and jumped from the table. He rushed into the condo to only return seconds later with a large book that Bonnie recognized was the atlas on the shelf in the living room. Opening it towards the middle, Damon mentioned to a map of the United States. “Have you ever done a cross-country trip? We can take a route that will let us hit all 48 connected states.”

“Damon, that trip would take months!” She was incredulous as she watches him race back into the condo for paper and a pen. “And we only brought enough for a few days.”

“And,” he asked as he began plotting a course. “It’s not like we don’t have the time. And as far as stuff, everything we actually need we have and everything else we can get as we go. What do we have to lose?” His expression imploring. “Come on, this is you and me.” 

Watching Damon for a moment, Bonnie tried to think of a reason as to why they should not take this trip. Something in her told her this trip was a bad idea; it was a dangerous endeavor. But the only problem was she couldn’t come with a legitimate reason as to why. And the more she watched Damon examine the map, the more her resolve began to weaken.

“Yeah what is there to lose,” she whispered almost to herself before smiling wide. Then a little louder she added. “So me and you.”

“You and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that a lot has happened in this chapter. First, I am going to reiterate that I had a vision of Lily before we were really introduced to her. And after some of the foolishness that has happened on the show, I'm sticking with my version of her. And I know there was a lot of Lily and Alexander in this chapter; they kind of stole my muse a bit. I just love them and I can't for them to really start interacting with everyone else. 
> 
> Now to the good stuff ... so now you guys know somewhat of what Bonnie and Damon did in their Prison World - ROAD TRIP. To be honest, the idea of them going on a cross-country road trip while on the Other Side was what started as the inspiration for the story. I am so excited we have finally gotten to it. I promise there will be plenty more twists and turns. Including more about this woman that Bonnie has been dreaming about. ;)


End file.
